Harry Potter and the Love Line Lane
by Sunkissed-Moonlight
Summary: Harry is back for his sixth year at hogwarts! But something suspicious is going on between two of his professers. Harry gets a new crush but will his best friend object to their relationship? Will good friends become lovers?
1. Good Showers and Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately!) It's J.k. Rowlings not mine.  
  
Summary: Our version of the not yet written 6th book! Something's going on between two professors and Harry, Hermione and Ron are trying to figure it out!  
  
*note* this story was written by me AND my friend Danni.  
  
Harry sat alone his dark cupboard, poking at a spider web. His black hair, mangled and knotted, hadn't been brushed or combed in days. He sighed a lonely, sad sigh and his stomach grumbled in an agreeing way. Harry had been sent back to the Dursley's for the summer and his relatives had obvious gone crazy while he was gone. He hadn't been fed in two days and Harry swore he could feel bugs in his bed.  
  
"Maybe Voldemort got to them while I was gone," Harry thought to himself.  
  
Maybe he did. Or maybe he didn't. All Harry knew was that he was hungry and he desperately wanted to see Ron and Hermione again.  
  
Through the crack in the door he could hear the rain beating on the windows. It sounded like it had been raining for weeks. Suddenly, the door creaked open and the pale, ghostly face of Uncle Vernon appeared in the darkness.  
  
"Go get yourself a shower boy!" he growled, "THEY are coming for you soon."  
  
Harry's heart lightened at the thought. A nice warm shower! He grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the tiny bathroom on the second floor. Harry quickly undressed in anticipation. He turned on the steaming hot water and sighed as the drops touched his skin.  
  
"Ahhhhh.This is the life! I wonder when they're coming for me," Harry thought to himself.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. He quickly dressed and ran down the stairs struggling to zip his pants up.  
  
"YARGHHAAAA!!!" Harry screamed as he fell onto the floor with a thud, landing at Ron's feet, "Hi Ron! Hi Hermione!"  
  
They had arrived. One month without them and they had finally come. Hermione giggled as Harry hoisted himself up onto his feet with his fly half undone.  
  
"Um. Harry?" Hermione said pointing down and stifling a giggle.  
  
Harry blushed and zipped his pants up. He laughed and asked them why they were here.  
  
"Didn't you get the letter?" Ron inquired. "No...." Harry said suspiciously as he looked towards the Dursleys.  
  
"Well, we sent tons!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" grumbled Uncle Vernon, handing Harry a stack of letters that was almost as tall as Dudley.  
  
"But- Why didn't you- What about- Huh?" Harry said very confused, "Why did you keep them from me!"  
  
"D-d-d-don't blow anyone up but. em. We didn't want to you to talk to THEM!" Vernon stuttered putting his thumb over his shoulder towards Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well we better get going! Mum and Ginny are waiting in the car!" Ron said as he grabbed Harry's arm pulling him out the door.  
  
"Packed and ready to go! Finally getting rid of the Potter kid!" Dudley said with a grin as he handed Hermione Harry's trunk. 


	2. Dropped Socks and Deadly Muffins

*disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter. Probably never will *le sigh*  
  
Here is the second chapter in our story! Please enjoy!  
  
************ As Harry got into the Weasley's car, Ginny welcomed him.  
  
"Hello Harry!" she said gleefully, "How are you?"  
  
"Good. You?" Harry answered. He looked at Ginny. She was very pretty this year. She had combed her hair into a simple loose ponytail. Harry noticed she had also started to wear makeup and she had played up her gorgeous green eyes.  
  
"Wow," He thought as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine!" she replied, happy to see Harry again. She looked into Harry's eyes. They were green, just like hers.  
  
**Two hours later**  
  
By now it was one o'clock and they had just reached The Burrow.  
  
"Harry, go unpack dear," Mrs. Weasley told Harry as she got everyone into the house.  
  
Harry had always thought of Mrs. Weasley as a second mother. She really cared for him and at the Weasley's he felt a love for him that the Dursley's had never given him.  
  
Ron and Harry dragged Harry's trunk up the stairs to Ron's room. As they were unpacking Ron turned towards Harry.  
  
"What's going on between you and Ginny?" He questioned.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry answered.  
  
"Oh come on! I saw the way you looked at her Harry! The way she looked at you!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"O.K., O.K., but I will find out if anything is going on between you two! And if something is going on.. I'll kill you," Ron tried to say seriously but he broke out in a fit of giggles.  
  
Hermione came up the stairs and into the room.  
  
"I heard yelling," she said, "What's going on?"  
  
"Just dicussing the matter of Harry's love life!"  
  
"RON!!" Harry said as he punched Ron in the shoulder, "I told you! I don't like her! There is nothing going on between us!"  
  
"Like who? What's going on between who? Hermione was very confused for once.  
  
"Ginny! Ron thinks that I like her or something!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Well.,"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry laughed as he gave her a playful shove. He looked at Hermione. It was great to see her again.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione grabbed him as her eyes welled with tears. She gave him a big hug and said through her tears, "I was so worried when you didn't answer our letters!"  
  
She pulled away slowly, "Oh gosh! My muffins are still in the oven!"  
  
"She bakes now?" Harry asked Ron, as Hermione ran off.  
  
"Yah, but it's pretty scary!" They both laughed, "She's almost as good as Hagrid!"  
  
Harry screwed up his face making Ron laugh.  
  
"Well, I better leave you to unpack! Hermione wants me to taste test!" Ron said sticking out his tongue and making a gagging noise.  
  
Just as Ron left Ginny entered the room.  
  
"Hi Harry," she said shyly.  
  
"Oh, hi Ginny," Harry said back as his stomach flip flopped.  
  
"So. Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Just unpacking."  
  
"Oh. Would you like any help?"  
  
"Um, sure!" Harry replied reaching for a sock he dropped.  
  
Ginny reached for the sock too. They looked each other in the eyes. Ginny inched closer to Harry closing her eyes. Harry inched towards Ginny. They're lips touched gently. Ginny trembled as Harry put his arms around her in a soft embrace. Suddenly, the door creaked open as they pulled apart quickly. Hermione walked in as Harry put the sock away.  
  
"Ginny?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny replied still trembling from the kiss.  
  
"Where's the fire extinguisher?" Hermione sighed, "I burnt my muffins again."  
  
"Why did I do that! She's Ron's sister. Oh, he's going to kill me if he finds out! I bet it meant nothing. She doesn't like me!" 


	3. Do You Mind?

*disclaimer* I don't own Harry Potter.yet.  
  
********* One month had passed and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were all at the train station, heading for platform nine and three quarters. Ginny and Hermione were chatting about some charms they were practicing while Ron and Harry discussed Quiddtich.  
  
"I hear Krum might not be played this season," Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Really? Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"He got some serious injuries or something. I think he's brain dead."  
  
"Not that that would make any difference!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron and Harry were shocked! Hermione had insulted Krum!  
  
"You don't like him any more?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope. I never get to see him anyways. Also conversations were like talking to brick wall!" Hermione giggled.  
  
The four of them boarded the train together. Ginny went off with her friend Maggie while Ron, Hermione and Harry set off to find an empty compartment.  
  
"Well," Hermione said matter of factly, "I better go off to change into my robes! You too should too."  
  
Ron and Harry were too busy playing wizard's chess to change just yet! Ron was winning and Harry just couldn't lose! Just as Ron's queen destroyed Harry's pawn, Hermione and Ginny came into the compartment.  
  
They were in the middle of a deep conversation when suddenly, Hermione broke off and said, "You two better change into your robes! Professor McGonagall will be very mad if you're still in your street clothes!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione left the compartment so the boys could change. Halfway down the hallway of the train, Ginny remembered that she had left her wand in the compartment.  
  
"I'll be right back," Ginny yelled back to Hermione as she ran back to the compartment.  
  
Ginny opened the sliding door and walked in.  
  
"GINNY??!?!?" Ron yelled as he pulled up his pants. Harry was blushing and trying to pull his head through the armhole of his shirt, "Do you mind?!?"  
  
"No, not at all!" Ginny giggled, checking Harry out, "I mean. Sorry! I came to get my wand!"  
  
"GET IT AND GO!" Ron screamed as she ran out giggling.  
  
"Don't people knock anymore?" Ron asked Harry, "And why. Was my little sister looking at you Harry?"  
  
"I don't know!" Harry blushed as red as Ron's hair as he thought of the kiss last month.  
  
******* Meanwhile, Hermione and Ginny were giggling in another compartment while Ginny told her what happened.  
  
"So," Hermione questioned, "How buff is Harry?  
  
"Not much. He's sort of skinny," Ginny giggled, "But he's actually really cute!"  
  
"Oooo, so you like him now?"  
  
"Yah, I guess. He is cute." 


	4. So You wanna?

*disclaimers* I may not own Harry Potter, but this story is mine. And Danni's of course. So don't take it!!  
  
Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews! We feel so loved! *hugs you all* Oh yes, it'll get a little hot and heavy in this chapter. Also some clarification on some stuff. Ginny has green eyes because Ron does so we figured that she should too.  
  
******* The sorting hat had just finished and Dumbledore stood up for his yearly speech.  
  
"Students, teachers," He looked towards Professor McGonagall and smiled then turned back to the students, "Another year, with new faces to replace the old ones that have left us to find their place in the world, has come upon us. I would like to introduce to you Professor Sprice. He will be your new Potions teacher."  
  
A few confused murmurs arose from the crowd along with some angry whispers from Slytherin.  
  
"Where's Snape?" Ron asked Harry after poking him in the ribs to get his attention.  
  
"And of course your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher shall be Professor Snape," Dumbledore finished.  
  
All the Slytherins stood up and applauded while the rest of the houses looked shocked and upset.  
  
"I have the right mind to throw a spud* at him," Ron said gritting his teeth.  
  
**After the Feast**  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up the stairs to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Stentorian*," Hermione said to the Fat Lady.  
  
The portrait swung open, revealing a tunnel into the Gryffindor common room. The gang crawled through the tunnel and into the common room. Seamus and Neville ran up to Harry.  
  
"Where were you this summer?" Seamus asked, almost shouted, at Harry.  
  
"Yes! You never answered my letter!" Neville said loudly.  
  
"I never got anyone's letters. My Uncle had been hiding them from me," Harry sighed.  
  
"We were trying to ask you what you got on your OWLS," Seamus told him.  
  
"My what? Oh bloody hell I forgot!" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out some crumpled letters. "Ah," he said picking up one, "Here they are! Oh my god! I got an O in everything! 'Cept for Astronomy. It says because of special circumstances we have to rewrite that exam. Whew! I thought I would get a T on it for sure!"  
  
"Wow Harry! That's tremendous!" Hermione exclaimed, "Of course I got O's on everything too!"  
  
"Lucky you," Ron sighed, "I only got O's on three quarters! The rest were average!" He finished by grinning.  
  
Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. Bong. The clock struck ten.  
  
"We better get off to bed," Hermione told the others.  
  
As the others filed off to bed, Ginny and Harry stayed behind. She looked into his gorgeous emerald eyes. He looked very handsome with his jet black hair. Harry gazed back. He really liked her but if Ron found out he'd kill him.  
  
"So. You wanna?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Want to what?" He inquired.  
  
"You know. um. Heh, this is kinda awkward, huh Harry?"  
  
"Kind of, yah."  
  
"You want to go out with me?" She rushed her words together in nervousness.  
  
"Well."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't wanna," She blushed as red as her hair as she turned away.  
  
"Wait!" Harry said loudly, "Of course I would like to but Ron. He would kill me."  
  
Ginny smirked and sat down beside him, "He doesn't have to know."  
  
Ginny kissed him gently on the lips and said, "Well, I'm tired. So, good night Harry."  
  
"Good night," Harry called after her.  
  
He got up and walked slowly up to his dormitory. As he undressed into his pyjamas, he heard Ron mumble something about Hermione in his sleep. 


	5. Interferance

*disclaimer* I won't be saying this anymore! I'm getting tired of typing this. I don't own Harry Potter now and probably never will (which sucks but that's the truth).  
  
Roxy's Notes: Special thanks to: Adelle, for helping us and inspiring us to write, as well as singing her Jimmy song, Codi a.k.a. Shylow, for just being here and being annoying ^.^, Heather, Lisa and Danni (different Danni not my co-author) for inspiring us to write this story and last but certainly least, Travis, because I write better when I'm mad. Also we forgot to put what those words meant in chapter 4 so here they are.  
  
Spud: potato. If you don't know what that is. You're very dumb Stentorian: very loud  
  
Danni's Notes: I have nothing to say so get on with the story!  
  
******  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to a start after dreaming about Sirius's death. Cold sweet ran down his forehead as suddenly beautiful thoughts touched his heart. He thought of Ginny once more. Harry hopped out of bed and quickly dressed. As he was pulling up his pants, Ron called to him, "Harry? Could you get my quill? It's somewhere on my bed!"  
  
"Sure!" answered Harry as he walked over to Ron's bed. He searched through Ron's sheets, making a mess as he went. After looking under the bed Harry looked under the pillows. What he saw shocked him.  
  
******  
  
Ginny woke up that morning feeling refreshed and well rested. She thought about Harry right away. With that thought she jumped up and squealed in delight, then rolled backwards onto her pillows. The thought was replaced immediately with a sad one. It was the first day of classes. She looked at her clock beside the bed. Seven o'clock. Just enough time to get dressed and go for a walk before breakfast. She sighed happily and sprung off her bed.  
  
After Ginny got dressed, she put on her makeup and strolled down the stairs into the common room. She looked out the window. It was a phenomenal day. She waved to the other Gryffindors as she left for the grounds.  
  
******  
  
Harry quickly covered the object and grabbed the quill he found on the bedside table. He looked outside. It was a beautiful out so he decided to go out for a walk. He walked down into the common room and handed Ron his quill.  
  
"Um, Ron?" Harry said when he was just about to walk away from Ron, "What was that- Em. You know. And. Never mind."  
  
Harry sighed. again. Ron looked at him funny then said, "I think I'll join you in you walk if it's alright!"  
  
"I want to too!" Hermione shouted, running up to the boys.  
  
******  
  
Ginny pushed open the doors to outside and took in a deep breath of air. She stretched out her arms and did a cartwheel. She giggled as she fell to the ground. Ginny spotted a rock under a willow tree. It was half submerged into the edge of the lake. She ran over to it and sat down. Ginny took off her shoes and plunged her feet into brisk, clean water of the lake.  
  
"Oi! Ginny!"  
  
Ginny turned around and spotted Ron, Harry and Hermione sprinted over to her. She waved and told them to sit down. The four of them talked for a bit when all of a sudden Hermione said, "Oh drat! I have to go work on some things for S.P.E.W.! Are you coming Ron?" She sprinted off towards the castle.  
  
"I guess she can only get one of us at a time," Ron said frowning a bit. He smiled and ran off.  
  
"Finally alone," Ginny said crawling over to Harry. She rested her head on his shoulder. Harry was a bit shocked at how forward she was but he liked it none the less. Harry ran his fingers through her shining red hair. Once again their eyes met as Ginny sat up. Harry knew this was his chance so he leaned towards her and closed his eyes.  
  
Just before their lips met a cold, slimy voice came out from behind the tree, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the shadows, "Got a girlfriend Potty?" Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreeance.  
  
"Yes actually! He does!" Ginny butted in before Harry could deny, "Back off creep!"  
  
"What? You want to continue kissing that foul mouthed mudblood?"  
  
*BAM* *THUD* Draco whimpered as he got up.  
  
"What'd you do that for, you bitch?"  
  
*BAM* *THUD* This time Draco was really mad.  
  
"Listen to me you filthy mudblood! If you touch me again I'll get her dear old brother Ron involved!"  
  
"You wouldn't!" Harry spat.  
  
"Wanna bet? I can get him out here in five minutes!"  
  
"How?" Ginny questioned him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ginny. Let's just leave him," Harry took her arm and pulled her towards the castle.  
  
Draco laughed as Harry and Ginny walked away. 


	6. Double Trouble

Authors note: Thanks to my friend Carleen for being a loyal fan!  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
Hermione got to the front gate and waited for Ron to catch up. After a few seconds Ron came jogging to the site.  
  
"My your slow!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What can I say? I don't like to run!" Ron panted, "So. What are we doing with S.P.E.W.?"  
  
"We are going to talk to the elves and try to compromise. Oh frazzle! I left my notes in the library last night! I'll be right back," she said.  
  
Ron stared after her. He smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
"I could have helped her carry her notes!" He thought frustrated as he entered the castle.  
  
******  
  
"Harry looks in love," Ginny thought. Harry had left her to go get ready for class.  
  
"He loves me. He loves me not.," Ginny chanted as she plucked the petals off a daisy and dropped them into the lake, "He loves me!" She burst into a fit of joy, dropping the stem into the lake and prancing off towards the castle.  
  
"Ow!" Ginny said as she bumped into Harry. She slid her hand into his. Harry's hand was warm and gentle, yet very strong.  
  
"So, what classes do you have, Harry?" Ginny asked him as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts," He replied.  
  
"I've got potions with that new teacher. Uh oh! I left my books in the common room!" With that Ginny sprinted off into the castle.  
  
** In the Library**  
  
Just as Hermione was leaving the library after picking up her notes, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle blocked her path.  
  
"Hello Granger, long time no see."  
  
"That Malfoy, is not necessarily a bad thing!" She said flipping her hair behind her ear. "Crabbe, Goyle clear the library and wait for me in the common room!" Draco ordered them.  
  
"Ah, alone at last," Draco said after the library was cleared.  
  
"Huh-I don't get it!" Hermione said baffled. This was getting weird.  
  
"It's very simple," He said looking at her with his piercing eyes, "I like you Hermione."  
  
With these words, Draco combed her hair with his fingers and kissed her. The kiss was strong and passionate and it made Hermione's knees weak. She didn't know what to think. It felt good. But it was Malfoy! Caught up in the moment, Hermione kissed him back, even though she hated him more than anything.  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he had done. Ever since his second year, Draco had liked Hermione. a lot. Draco was surprised that Hermione had kissed him back. This was his chance. He put his hand around Hermione's waist and slowly slid them up her shirt.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hermione pushed him off herself and slapped him across his face, "What did you do that for?"  
  
Hermione turned and stormed out of the library.  
  
** Five minutes earlier**  
  
Ginny had just gotten her books and was passing the library. She heard funny noises inside the library, so she peeked in. Ginny gasped. Draco and Hermione were embraced in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh my god," She whispered, horrified by what she saw. She ran as fast as she could to potions class.  
  
******  
  
Harry entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was very different then what he had seen in past years. The whole room was baby blue and had pictures of puppies and kitties all over the walls. Little confetti, shaped like hearts were floating magically in the air, never falling to the ground. Harry and Ron sat down. They gasped at what they saw. What they saw was the most horrific thing. Professor Snape walked in, with. A SMILE! Everyone stared at the rare sight.  
  
"Good morning class!" Snape said gleefully, "How was your vacation?"  
  
Nobody said a word.  
  
"Please draw your wands!"  
  
Neville took out his notebook and a quill and started to sketch his wand.  
  
"What a good idea, Neville! Everyone take out your notebooks and draw the prettiest picture your can draw! Ten points to Gryffindor for this wonderful idea!"  
  
"I think Snape has been sniffing one too many potions," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry snickered.  
  
"What is so funny?" Snape asked as he floated over to Harry. "Nothing, professor," Harry answered.  
  
"O.K. If it's your secret you keep it!" He hugged Harry and pranced back to the front of the room.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Malfoy asked Crabbe.  
  
"Now, now Mr. Malfoy. Don't swear! No one likes a potty mouth! Five points from Slytherin."  
  
Everyone gasped. Snape never took points off of Slytherin!  
  
"Something's not right here," Hermione whispered to herself.  
  
"Professor," She said as she walked up to the front of the room, "Alphradenerium!!"  
  
Hermione slammed her wand on top of Snape's head. He staggered for a bit before collapsing. He immediately got up and screamed.  
  
"WHY IS EVERYTHING BLUE!!!? Kitty cats and puppy dogs! Who created this horrid mess! YOU!" He pointed at Hermione who was now shocked at his reaction, "You did this..."  
  
"No, professor. You... um... did," She quickly backed away and sat in her seat.  
  
Snape waved his arms and the room quickly turned back into its former dismal self. The only light was from the candles that were on his desk.  
  
"Now," he said in a grim voice, "Fifty points from Gryffindor for using a spell on a teacher-"  
  
"But professor," Hermione started.  
  
"Enough, Ms. Granger. Make that sixty points from Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindors groaned. 


	7. Vera the Veela

Hey sup everyone! From now on my friend Carleen and I have taken over this story. WAHOO!!! Bring bring! Ching ching! BOOOOO YAH! **ahem** must control ones self. So I hope you like this chapter, and the next ones for that matter. So sorry for not updating, it's just I've had so much homework and bleh. And now the moment you have all been waiting for. CHAPTER SEVEN!!!  
  
****** Hermione rushed out of class, flustered and bothered. Ron and Harry chased after her. She headed towards the library and started pulling out all sorts of books.  
  
"What's up with you Hermione?" Ron asked as Hermione piled books into his hands.  
  
"Nothing," She muttered, not really paying attention.  
  
After Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ron, Hermione and Harry had a free period. Usually they would go out for a walk by the lake but Hermione had dragged them into the library. Hermione continued to pile books onto Ron's outstretched hands. After the books were piled past his head, Hermione started to put books in Harry's hands.  
  
"Hermione," Ron groaned, looking over his pile of books, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Hermione stopped piling books onto Harry's hands and sat down at a near by table. "I'm going to find the answer," She said pulling up the sleeves of her robe. She started to flip through one of the books that were in Ron's pile.  
  
"The answer to what?" Harry asked her, puzzled and getting pretty angry.  
  
Hermione slammed her book down on the table. "Do I have to explain everything?! Or did Snape's class seem normal to you?" She snapped.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and put their piles down on the table. They pulled some chairs up and sat down.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" Ron asked Hermione, looking over at what she was reading.  
  
"I'm not sure," She replied, "But I think I know what is happening. And I think it has to do with the new professor."  
  
Hermione picked up another book and flipped to the index. She moved her finger down the pages, through the S's and T's then past U. When she came to the "V" section, Hermione slowed down.  
  
"Vanta. Vealy.," Hermione read the words out loud as she scanned down the "V" section, "Veeha. Veela! Here it is! Page 247!"  
  
She flipped to the page and frantically searched through it. She made some delighted noises as she came to the middle of the page.  
  
"Vera Sprice," She said triumphantly, "Our new teacher. The most famous of all Veelas! Not to mention, the most powerful! That's why Snape was acting all weird! He was under her spell!"  
  
"Veela.," Ron said, searching his brain (A/N which shouldn't have taken so long! LOL), "Oh yah! Wasn't Fleur one of them?"  
  
"A descendant, yes, but not a full Veela. Full Veelas are very rare and much, much more powerful. Vera is said to be one of the most powerful and her spells can only be stopped by a powerful counter-spell."  
  
"Alpha-Alphra-de.," Harry stumbled over his tongue trying to remember the counter-spell that Hermione had cast.  
  
"Alphradenerium," Hermione finished for him, "I learned it two years ago, in our forth year. I was afraid that Ron would become like Snape did earlier. After I researched more I realized that Fleur was bascally harmless. Only true Veelas can do any damage."  
  
"What about the other teachers?" Harry asked.  
  
"What about us?" Ron gulped. He elbowed Harry. "You need to get your priorities straight!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Your very lucky you know me! I can put a protective spell on both of you so she can't harm you."  
  
"Good," Harry said, "Because I only have time for.,"  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Uh. My. my. myself!"  
  
"Jeez Harry, you're so conceited!" Hermione laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear. Little to her knowledge, Ron's heart skipped a beat as she did this.  
  
******  
  
After classes that day, Ginny fell down onto the comfy chairs of the common room. She sighed happily and flipped off her shoes. She brushed her red hair out of her face, lay back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" A girl's voice giggled as Ginny's eyes were covered with hands that smelt of sweet roses. Ginny laughed as she recognized the familiar voice.  
  
"Oh Hermione! You so silly!" she said in a high-pitched, mousy voice.  
  
Hermione chortled and rolled over onto Ginny's lap. She looked up at her then her face turn serious.  
  
"Can I talk to you about something?" She asked her, "But don't tell any one."  
  
"Sure," Ginny said, wondering what Hermione was confining to herself.  
  
**In the Girl's Dormitory**  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat on Hermione's four-poster bed and closed the curtains around them.  
  
"So, What did you want to tell me?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
"Well," Hermione started off, "This morning as I was getting my books in the library, Draco came in. He was acting all weird and then he told me that he liked me! Think about it! It was Draco! Anyways, Crabbe and Goyle emptied the library and left for the common room. Then it happened"  
  
"He kissed you," Ginny said.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I saw."  
  
"Well it's not like I wanted it, but it felt so good. But I hate Draco. He's so greasy and mean and really, really sexy. And he's a good kisser. Scratch that! Great kisser! But I can't imagine me with him. He's always been so mean to me! And to Ron!"  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
"Yah him too, but it's Harry. Think about this!"  
  
"Harry's not that bad! Not at all." Ginny grinned to herself.  
  
Hermione looked at her oddly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ginny sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror that hung behind the head board. "I think I love him. No, I know I love him! But the real question is do you like Ron? It really seems like it, you know."  
  
Hermione was shocked at what Ginny had said. Did she like Ron? It couldn't be! He wasn't her type and he would never like her anyways. She thought about all that Ron had done for her in her past. But he just wasn't Draco. But he was. Ron. Good 'ol Ron, who had always been there for her. If she had a chance with anyone, it would be him. (A/N awwwww!)  
  
"Um.," Hermione shrugged, "He's my best chance."  
  
Ginny smiled, "You do like him! I knew it all along! I think Ron likes you too!"  
  
"He does?" Hermione asked, a little excited.  
  
"Why don't you ask him out? When Harry is not around or anything. I can keep him busy,"  
  
"Right.," Hermione hugged Ginny, snickering. She was just about to leave when she turned around. "How far have you got with Harry anyways?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny said acting all posh, "I would never, ever touch him! Okay, we kissed."  
  
**In the Boy's Dormitory**  
  
The sun shone through the open window beside Harry's bed and lit up his sparkling green eyes. He smiled as Hedwig flew onto his bed beside him. Harry ran his fingers through her snowy white feather then offered her a treat. Harry loved it when Hedwig left the owlery and came to visit him. She gratefully accepted the treat and gobbled it down. Hedwig cooed as Harry lifted her onto his lap. He pet her once more and she took off out the window. Harry got up and smoothed the cover of his bed. Just as he was to leave Ron walked in. Harry remembered the object that was under Ron's pillow.  
  
"Erm, Ron?" Harry called across the room.  
  
Ron looked up from the little square object in his hands. He threw it under his pillow. "Oh Harry! I didn't see you there. How's it going?"  
  
"Okay. I have something to ask you."  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"This morning, when I was looking for your quill, I. I-um. nevermind" Harry finished. He sighed. He just couldn't bring himself to ask. It was just too weird.  
  
Ron looked at him and raised one eyebrow, "Okie dokie! You haven't been around Ginny have you?"  
  
Harry was taken aback in surprise. How could Ron, his best friend say this? Did Ginny squeal? Why did he change the subject?  
  
"I better get some sleep," Ron yawned, "I got to get up early for jogging. Got to keep in shape, you know!"  
  
"You? Jogging?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?"  
  
"Nope!" Harry lied.  
  
Harry left Ron to sleep. As he entered the common room Harry noticed that it was empty except for Ginny and Hermione who were engaged in a conversation about Herbology.  
  
"I heard that foxglove can alter ones hair colour!" Ginny said to Hermione as Harry sat beside them, "How do you think I would look as a blonde?"  
  
"A female Draco!" Harry said snickering as Hermione forced a fake laugh.  
  
"Oh jeez," Hermione said, "Look at the time. I have to leave. To go. somewhere, to do something. I think. " Hermione winked at Ginny and left the common room through the portrait hole. Harry moved over to the couch where Hermione had just sat.  
  
"She's a bad liar huh?" Harry asked, moving closer to Ginny.  
  
"Rawr," Ginny said as she pounced on him Harry laughed as he fell backwards onto the poofy red cushions, Ginny on top of him.  
  
Harry brushed Ginny's hair away from her face, revealing her sparkling smile (A/N buy trident white! Disclaimer: I do not own trident white, but I'm a big fan!*makes whirring noise*). For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Then they both sat up, facing one another. Harry moved closer to Ginny, slowly closing his eyes. Ginny closed her eyes and tilted her head ever so slightly. Their lips touched gently. Ginny opened her lips a bit and touched Harry's cheek with her hand. Ginny felt her body tremble as Harry slid his tongue into her mouth. She massaged his tongue with hers. Harry combed his hand through Ginny's hair as they kissed. After a moment of bliss they slowly pulled apart.  
  
Harry looked Ginny in the eyes and whispered softly, "I love you."  
  
She gazed back into his green eyes. He was so handsome, like a prince. "I love you too."  
  
They kissed once more, but no more than a peck, and Harry got up.  
  
"It's late," he said looking at his watch, "And I have homework to do in the morning and I have Quidditch Practice. Angelina is starting really early this year."  
  
She smiled. "Can I watch?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
** In the Quiddtich Stadium**  
  
The stands were empty except for Ginny and Hermione, who had come to join her. Angelina released the quaffle, bludgers, and the snitch. She zoomed into the air chasing after the quaffle. Harry hovered on his broom above the field. He put his hand on his forehead, shielding his eyes from the sun. Across the field he saw a glint of gold. Harry raced after the lights (A/N don't follow the lights! This might come in handy later on), avoiding other players. The snitch was just in his reach. Harry stood on his broom and reached for the golden winged object.  
  
WHAM! Harry was smacked by a rouge bludger! He staggered off his broom and fell towards the grass below him. 


	8. Chocolate Kisses

Hey again! Just edited this and now it's ready to read! LOLLYPOP!!!!!! LOL oops typing what I'm saying again.  
  
******  
  
THUD! Harry's limp body made a blood curdling sound as it hit the ground. His arm was skewed out awkwardly to his side and his black hair was tinted ever so slightly with blood.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Ginny yelled horrified as she rushed to the edge of the stands and would have jumped off if Hermione hadn't grabbed her.  
  
"Ginny, don't panic," Hermione said slowly almost as if she were assuring herself. "He'll be ok."  
  
Ginny looked around the field and spotted a familiar greasy haired teacher.  
  
"Snape," she spit between her clenched teeth.  
  
Ginny pushed Hermione out of her way and raced over to Snape, tears flying from her face. "What did you do?" she demanded her anger bubbling up.  
  
Snape smirked evilly, "Just a little something to even out the competition,"  
  
Ginny stared at him disgusted at his remark. "If you weren't a teacher." With that, Ginny went down to the field to be by Harry's side. Hermione was already there but moved over so Ginny could talk to him.  
  
Harry's eyes were closed but he was breathing. From a gash near his temple blood was leaking onto his hair and robes.  
  
Ginny kneeled beside him and lightly pressed her lips to his. "Harry," she whispered.  
  
"He's going to be alright!" Madame Promfrey shouted as some students helped her put Harry onto a stretcher. They then carried him towards the castle.  
  
Without Harry, Angelina decided to cancel today's practice. Everyone left the stadium quietly.  
  
It was horrible what Snape had done to Harry, Ginny thought to herself as she and Hermione left the stadium with the others.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Draco mouth the words "I need to talk to you,"  
  
"Hermy, are you coming?" Ginny said noticing Hermione stop.  
  
"You go ahead. I need some time alone.  
  
"Whatever," Ginny shrugged and continued walking.  
  
* * ****  
  
"Hey," Draco said as Hermione approached.  
  
"Hi," she said coolly.  
  
"If you're mad, I'm sorry. The kiss was a mistake. I should've known you hated me."  
  
"What? No not the kiss! I um. sort of liked that. But the whole hand up the shirt thing-"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I got excited," Draco said blushing.  
  
Hermione laughed. "What I was going to say was the whole hand up the shirt thing was a little fast. I wanted to see you half naked first."  
  
This statement took Draco aback. "How 'bout now?"  
  
"Hell yah!" Hermione said thinking it was a joke.  
  
Draco took off his shirt. Despite his fair skin he was pretty sexy. Draco was buff too, probably much more in shape that Ron.  
  
"Your turn," he said  
  
"What?! No I couldn't! What if someone catches us?"  
  
"They wont, if we go somewhere else,"  
  
"But where? There are people everywhere!"  
  
"Not in the prefects bathroom."  
  
"How bout we get to know each other better first. I don't want to go too fast."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
* * * ***  
  
"Hi."Ginny whispered softly at Harry's bedside, "You awake?"  
  
"Yah," Harry said weakly as he opened his eyes.  
  
"I brought you some muggle candy. Their called 'Chocolate Kisses'" she giggled.  
  
"Mmm," Harry said as he popped the triangularish candy into his mouth, "Tastes heavenly,"  
  
"Can I try?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
Ginny leaned down and kissed him. And she giggled as she and Harry entangled their tongues.  
  
"WHAT THE-" Madame Promfrey gasped as she entered the room.  
  
"I was giving him CPR!" Ginny said cutting the nurse off.  
  
"Yah I was dieing" Harry laughed, "Geez, what kind of nurse are you leaving me here unattended?"  
  
Ginny got off Harry and blew him a kiss "See ya," 


	9. Prefects Bathroom

Hello again, and again. LOL Tis close to Halloween, and I'm acting very, very scary! LOL it rhymes! Carleen is singing and the fish wore stockings to gumball's house then realized that we were stalking him. Any who onto Chapter 9! Hurrah!  
  
******  
  
It had been a painful week of recovery for Harry, but Ginny came back every day with a whole new bag of kisses, chocolate and real. The next Sunday, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and every one was excited because the weather was extraordinary. Hermione had asked Ron to spend the day with her and he of course he said yes. Ginny and Harry decided to spend the day together too but instead they stayed back at the castle, for fear of running into Ron. Draco had gone to Hogsmeade too but was really pissed that Hermione was there with Ron and not him.  
  
** In the Three Broomsticks **  
  
Ron was shyly sipping his butterbeer as Hermione, who was bored, stared out the window searching for her blonde haired beauty.  
  
"You know what?" She said, pushing her drink to the side, "This isn't working out. I'm just gonna go."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look, Ron, I'm just not having fun." Hermione smirked as she spotted Draco out of the corner of her eye. "I'm just gonna head back to the school."  
  
Ron tried to stop her but it was no use. She didn't like him. He could tell. (A/N and so could everyone else in the place!)  
  
******  
  
Hermione didn't feel bad about leaving Ron alone. It was his fault. He was just too boring. Anyways, Draco was fun. Really fun.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione said catching up to Draco who was heading into the quidditch shop with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh, hi! Crabbe, Goyle, can you excuse us for a minute?" Crabbe and Goyle shrugged and left.  
  
"You know what you were saying about the prefect bathroom?"  
  
******  
  
Harry and Ginny were exploring the castle, inch by inch. Occasionally, Peeves had crossed their path and shouted rude rhymes at the couple. But they ignored him, for as long as they were together they didn't care. While exploring they had found many make-out spots and they decided to "test drive" them, just to see if they were comfortable.  
  
Right in the middle of a hot and heavy moment, Peeves appeared once again.  
  
"Potter and Weasley, Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Well. Actually more than kissing! EW!" Peeves covered his eyes, "I'll be scarred for life." He made a gagging noise and disappeared.  
  
Harry and Ginny laughed and got back to their "test drive".  
  
******  
  
Draco opened the door to the prefects' bathroom letting Hermione walk in.  
  
"I've always liked it in here" He said as he closed the door.  
  
"Me too," Hermione said turning around to face Draco. She then rushed up to him and gently pressed him up against the wall. She then attacked him with her tongue all over his lips and then into his mouth.  
  
Draco didn't seem bothered by this since he went right back at her with his own tongue.  
  
"Ok," he said, stopping the kissing, "Time to keep your promise."  
  
"Fine," she sighed, smirking as she turned away and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. It slid off her arms and fell onto the floor. She continued by reaching around her back and unhooking her bra. She threw it onto the floor and went back to kissing Draco passionately.  
  
The two shirtless students fell to the floor and rolled over top of each other. They continued to roll until they hit something in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ouch, what the-," Draco stopped when he saw what they hit.  
  
"I forgot about the bathtub," Hermione said getting up.  
  
"Let's get in!" Draco said excitedly, as he started to unzip his pants.  
  
"But I don't have a bathing suit," Hermione said standing beside him, wearing only her skirt.  
  
"Neither do I," Draco replied, winking at Hermione and pulling off his pants. He walked over to the taps and turned on the hot and bubbly taps.  
  
Hermione took off what was left of her clothes and walked slowly (and very seductively) towards the tub.  
  
Draco smiled as she slipped into the water. "You look beautiful," Draco whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and combed his hair with her fingers. Her eyes were then drawn downwards. "Well," she giggled with her eyes wide, "You're certainly not small. As Draco smiled, Hermione slowly brought her lips close to his and once again gave him a large kiss with a side order of tongue. She lifted her legs so they were around his waist. "You know how I said I wanted to take things slow," Draco nodded, "Well, screw it!" She gave him a kiss and gave him a "school girl" smirk.  
  
Pleased with this, Draco kissed her back. He swam to the side of the tub, Hermione still around his waist, and reached down for his wand. When he got it he tapped her head and said "Aqueous," He tapped his own with the same word and then brought her under water with him. The spell allowed them both to breathe under water.  
  
Under the waves of the tub Hermione and Draco made love. They came up every so often to just look at each other, but of course hurry back down. The stopped about half an hour later when they were both out of energy.  
  
They got out of the tub and kissed each other once more.  
  
"WHAT THE-" Ron shouted as he stepped inside the bathroom. 


	10. Hurtful Times

Ok! I bet the last chapter scared you! Hermione and Draco. Strange. But TRUE! LOL **Carleen's notes** ROXANNE IS CRAZY!!!!  
  
******  
  
Ron stared at Hermione and Draco in disbelief. "I thought knew you better than that! You're throwing your life to this?! A pale son of a Deatheater?" Ron screamed in anger, pulling at his hair with his hands, "I loved Hermione! And I thought you loved my back."  
  
"Where did you get that idea?" Draco laughed, mockingly.  
  
"Shut up dumbass," Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs.  
  
"Ron." She said kindly, "I don't love you. Heck, I don't like you that way either. I like Draco, I love Draco-" Draco smiled and stuck out his tongue. "Though he can be a dumbass at times."  
  
"But- you asked me out to Hogsmeade!"  
  
"But Ron! I explained that it wasn't working out! I wanted to see what you were like and frankly you bore me!"  
  
Ron looked at her, his eyes piercing her flesh like daggers. Hermione fought back tears, realizing that she was losing a friend. A great friend.  
  
"Have a nice life then." Ron left them, slamming the door behind him.  
  
It was silent. Hermione was still staring at the doorway where Ron had left.  
  
"Shall we go again?" Draco asked hopefully.  
  
"No, I have to go," she muttered, swallowing her tears, "I'm not in the mood either."  
  
She picked up her clothes and hastily put them on. Hermione then threw Draco's clothes at him and hurried out to find Ginny.  
  
** In the Girls Dormitory **  
  
"Oh Ginny!" Hermione sobbed on Ginny's shoulder, "Why did I go and sleep with him! I love him but I just got carried away!" Hermione's words were drowned in her salty tears. Ginny held her close and comforted her.  
  
"Shhh. Don't be so loud! If Draco doesn't tell anyone about what happened, no one will know! Only him and us. I would never tell and neither would you. And about Ron, he really loved you, you know."  
  
"I know," she sniffed, "But I love Draco!"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes! No! I don't know!" Hermione bawled even louder than before.  
  
"Hermy." Ginny lifted Hermione's face so they were eye to eye. "You've got to trust your heart. Don't fall for Draco's looks! I bet he would never want to talk about things, or walk by the lake. He just wanted some action. And unfortunately you were his victim.  
  
For many more minutes Hermione cried on Ginny's shoulder, letting out all her emotions.  
  
"Oh shit!" Hermione suddenly said, looking at her watch, "I have to tutor Neville in the library!" She wiped her eyes and thanked Ginny, then left for library.  
  
******  
  
As Hermione entered the library a hand grabbed her shoulder. She gasped and turned around quickly. "Oh, Ron, It's just you!"  
  
"Just me?!" He laughed sarcastically, and then turned seriously. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"But I have to meet Neville!"  
  
"He can wait!"  
  
"And you can't?!" Hermione spat.  
  
"No! I can't! And obviously you couldn't either!"  
  
"Oh! So now you're on about Draco again! Jeez Ron! It's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything!"  
  
"And Draco is your boyfriend!?"  
  
"No! Yes! I don't know!"  
  
"So you just sleep with any guy that comes your way!?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't be talking! Your so dumb you don't even notice that Harry and Ginny are hooking up!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You didn't know! What are you, thick or something!?" "No. I. I-I give up. Tell Harry to take good care of Ginny and I hope you come to your senses." Ron left Hermione coldly by the library.  
  
She shivered, horrified by what had just taken place. Everything was wrong! The troublesome trio had split up. They were secretive and two faced. When was it going to end?  
  
******  
  
Ron stood on the shores of the lake, clutching his wand like a knife, pointed at his gut. He had sharpened his wand magically. He thrust it into his stomach, gagging as blood spilt out of his mouth. The landscape around Ron spun as he passed out on the grass. 


	11. The Fight

Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took awhile! But it's finally here for all our fans! I really hope you like this chapter because it introduces an important character. Now the moment you've all been waiting for!  
  
******  
  
After Ron left Hermione, she quickly walked over to Neville and started tutoring him on the potions that they were studying in class. But, after a while, Hermione told Neville that she wasn't feeling well (which wasn't that much of a lie.) and left the library.  
  
As she was walking back she felt an arm on her shoulder. "Ron you have to-" but she stopped when she saw who was holding her. "Hello Draco."  
  
"Hello Hermione. You know what, I don't know why you don't get tired of the wearing the same clothes every day." Draco then ran his fingers down Hermione's shirt and started unbuttoning it.  
  
Hermione pushed his hand away "Not now Draco, I don't feel so good."  
  
"Oh, come on," Draco complained "Don't you want to have a bit of fun? If you're embarrassed we could always find a bathroom." He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and started to bring her closer.  
  
"Not now Draco!" Hermione said pushing away from him "I just had a fight with Ron."  
  
"Well, they say love makes everything better. Come on Hermione just for a little while then you can go fix every thing with Weasley." He put his hands behind Hermione's head and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Draco I told you, not now!" she removed his hand from her hair and started to walk away but Draco grabbed her am.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed and turned cold. "You will make love with me." He ordered tightening his grip on her arm. "Even if I have to make you."  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco and fear filled her face. She tried to escape from his hold, but it was no use.  
  
"HELP-" She tried to scream but Draco pulled her close into a kiss and her sound stopped.  
  
During this lip-lock Draco pulled out his wand and put a silencing curse on Hermione. "There now we won't have anymore interruptions,"  
  
Draco then started to pull Hermione down the hallway, ignoring her many attempts to break free. He only stopped when a fairly round boy stepped out in front of him and blocked the hallway.  
  
"Piss off, Longbottom." Draco spat at Neville.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco, but I don't think Hermione wants to go with you,"  
  
"Then why don't you ask her," Draco said as he threw Hermione in front of him, but still keeping a firm grip on her arm, "Hermione do you want to stay with me?"  
  
Hermione shook her head violently in protest, as Draco smiled behind her. "Sorry Hermione but I can't seem to hear what you are saying. Too bad!" Draco then pushed past Neville and continued down the hall.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" the spell rang through the hall as a red streak hit Malfoy in the back.  
  
As Draco's limp body fell to the floor, Hermione quickly removed her arm from his clutch.  
  
Hermione took out her own wand and released her self from Draco's spell. "Thanks Neville. I didn't realize you had gotten so good at Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"I don't think I am, look!" Neville pointed at the once limp body that was now rising up onto its feet.  
  
Draco's face was red with rage, "OH, THAT'S IT LONGBOTTOM! I AM GOING TO USE A CURSE THAT'LL MAKE YOU DANCE LIKE MY LITTLE SLAVE!" Draco then turned to Hermione, "AND THEN I'LL USE THE SAME CURSE ON YOU SO THAT YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!"  
  
As Draco started to chant his spell, Neville got up and smiled, "You know what Draco? I have just realized that I am not so good with spells. So if you want to chant your little curse fine." Neville dropped his wand on the floor and started walking toward Draco.  
  
Draco was starting to feel nervous as Neville neared him and started to chant faster, but before he could finish, a huge fist came flying at his face.  
  
There was no time for Draco to duck and the fist was implanted in to his face. Draco fell to the floor, grabbed his face in pain and started to scream.  
  
"You little faggot eating worm!" He yelled. Draco took his fist away from his face and spotted the blood from his bleeding nose. "I'm bleeding," He whimpered.  
  
"Serves you right!" Hermione said kicking him in the ribs.  
  
"Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom!" A frantic voice came from behind. A beautiful woman who was tall and thin was storming to the scene. She glanced at Draco with her piercing grey eyes then shifted her gaze to Hermione and Neville. Neville was looking at his shaking fist in disbelief.  
  
"Oh shit," Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
"P-p-professor I can explain," Neville stuttered, "It's all Draco's fault! He tried to-"  
  
"None of that Mr. Longbottom!" The woman said, bending down to help Draco. She brushed her silvery hair out of her eyes then fixated them on Hermione. "We all know who is responsible for this. attack."  
  
"What?!" Hermione almost screamed, "Are you mad? It's called self defence! He tried to-"  
  
"To what? Ms. Granger? Afraid to tell me?" The woman's thin scarlet lips stretched into a smirk. She grabbed Hermione's arm with her long pale fingers that had blood red nails and pulled her close. She looked down into Hermione's eyes. Suddenly all of her beauty was lost and there stood a horrific creature. A shadow had passed over the professor. It's eyes bulged and pus leaked from their corners. Veins of blue and red stuck out of the now bluish skin. Then. it spoke.  
  
"You can't stop us Hermione. You have no one."  
  
She let go of Hermione and returned to her normal beautiful self. Hermione stood there shaking, her arm cold from the professor's touch. She collapsed to her knees and started to breathe heavily.  
  
"I'll take Draco to the Hospital Wing. You," the woman said pointing to Neville, "Stay here with Ms. Granger."  
  
Neville gulped. "Yes, Professor Sprice." 


	12. He Didn't Exist

Authors Note: Carleen's sister think I'm trying to be like Avril Lavigne just because I'm wearing a tank top and black, baggy, punkish pants. Oh well. Wait until I dye my hair black! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Anyways I hope you guys liked the last chappie. I was really hoping that we could get more reviews so we know how to improve our writing.  
  
Carleen: The reason I didn't say anything last time was because Roxanne gagged me and threw me in the dark corner of a dungeon. I TOLD YOU SHE WAS CRAZY!  
  
******  
  
Ron's world was blurred by cloudy smears that spun with great velocity.  
  
"Am I. Dead?" Ron whispered to the abyss. He felt a cool breeze on his freckled cheek.  
  
"No. Not yet," A strange but familiar voice called out to him.  
  
"Ah crap," Ron said depressingly, "Why not?"  
  
"You have not fulfilled you purpose. You do not want to die yet, Ronald."  
  
"But I do! Really I do! That's why I killed myself!"  
  
"You are not ready to leave this world, Ronald," The voice said, fading.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron screamed.  
  
"That is not important. Your life is." The voice faded out completely on the last word.  
  
The spinning clouds spun faster and faster until Ron was about to vomit and the images around him changed into the familiar setting of the Platform 9 ¾. He looked around. People walked past without noticing him. He spotted Harry, alone. He waved to him, but Harry didn't notice. "They can't see me," He whispered.  
  
"Of course not. You do not exist. This is what life would be like. without you."  
  
Ron followed Harry onto the train, making sure he didn't walk through people. That was just creepy. He followed him into a compartment that was empty. A boy, about eleven years old walked up to Harry. He was blonde and had an evil look about him.  
  
"Draco," Ron spat.  
  
Harry welcomed the boy and asked if he would like to sit down. Younger versions of Crabbe and Goyle soon joined them. They told Harry of the famous Slytherin successors, who were actually evil wizards and witches who were in Azkaban.  
  
As the train jolted they stopped talking because a girl with frizzy brown hair entered.  
  
"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his," She said in an intellectual tone.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco sneered.  
  
"I happen to be Hermione Granger," she said, "And you are?"  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Charmed I'm sure."  
  
"Whatever! Now are any of you going to help look for Neville's toad?"  
  
Harry started to stand up Draco stopped him.  
  
"We do not associate ourselves with mudbloods," He informed Harry.  
  
Hermione put her hand to her mouth. She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes and she slinked away. Rage built up in Ron and he tried to attack Draco but it was no use. He couldn't touch him. He was invisible. He didn't exist.  
  
They reached Hogwarts and got off the train. Harry took at boat with Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. Ron boarded with them but the boat sunk no more or less. He didn't exist.  
  
The sorting hat ceremony seemed the same. Until Harry was called up.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The magical hat called out.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Ron yelled thrusting himself to knock Harry out of the seat. In mid-dive his surrounding disappeared in a flash of blinding light. He tumbled onto a stone floor. Behind him lay The Mirror of Erised. In front, was Albus Dumbledore. He smiled warmly.  
  
"Now you see Ronald, you shouldn't be dead. You have a purpose."  
  
"To keep Harry out of trouble?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"No," Dumbledore laughed, "I do not know what it is. Even the great mind readers of the world do not know, nor will they until you have lived your full life, which shall not end today, nor tomorrow or even this year. You are needed, Ronald."  
  
Ron looked up at his professor and his eyes welled with tears. He whispered a thank you and collapsed from lack of blood and sheer exhaustion.  
  
******  
  
"Have a piece of cake," Ginny said at dinner time to Harry and gently topped his nose with icing. Harry laughed and took the cake from her fingers. He made Ginny laugh as he tried to lick the icing off his nose.  
  
"You know what?" Ginny said, holding back hysterical laughter, "It's impossible to lick your elbow!"  
  
Harry looked at her, then his elbow. Then he tried to lick it. Ginny exploded with laughter, almost falling into the lemon chiffon cake on the table. The rest of the Gryffindor's looked at them oddly which only made them laugh harder.  
  
Suddenly everything went silent as the doors to the hall opened. Ron stepped in, looking tired and sweaty. (A/N Just like Aragorn when he enters Helm's Deep!!!! *dies and goes to heaven*). Everyone gasped at the site. His once white shirt was stained a dark red around his stomach. He sat himself beside Harry and Ginny. They stared at him but he just looked at the food. They kept staring until Ron said, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," they both replied.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"The last time I saw her, she was tutoring Neville," Ginny responded.  
  
"Oh nice! She's got him too!" Ron laughed a depressing laugh.  
  
"Erm. Ron? Are you okay?" Harry asked caringly.  
  
"Just dandy," Ron retorted and slammed the chicken he was eating onto the plate. He left the Great Hall, just as he had entered; in silence.  
  
******  
  
Neville and Hermione were still in the same spot that Professor Sprice had left them in. Both were cold, scared and shaking. Neville had seen what Professor Sprice turned into but Draco had not. No one would believe them, especially since Professor Sprice was a Veela. But, despite the odds, they both raced towards Professor's McGonagall's office to tell her.  
  
They knocked, but no answer came. They heard rustling noises inside. Hermione decided to be brave and burst into the office.  
  
"EW! OLD PEOPLE!" 


	13. The ToDo List

Authors note: I am listening to Queen. Again! It's great and it inspires me lots. Actually Carleen wrote this whole chapter with a tiny bit of help from yours truly. No, not J.K. Rowling. Me! On with the story!  
  
Ginny and her friend, Conny, walked together across the Hogwarts field. It was nearing fall and their surroundings were becoming a strong hue of orange. Ginny looked around her and admired the colours. That was when she noticed Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Wow," she thought to herself, "I haven't seen Hagrid all year."  
  
She motioned her friend to follow her and they ventured to the small building.  
  
Ginny knocked three times on the wooden door. There was no answer. So she knocked again. When there was no reply, Ginny slowly opened the door and peered inside. She then gasped at what she saw.  
  
A man with almost snake-like eyes, pale skin, and an ebony robe was sitting at Hagrid's table. He looked up and saw Ginny.  
  
Ginny's eyes became huge and she quickly scurried out of the doorway. Only seconds after she did, the door exploded of its hinges. Some debris hit Ginny in the head and she tumbled to the ground.  
  
Conny rushed over to her injured friend. She started crying when she saw a trickle of blood running down her friend's head. But her pain was soon ended when a green beam shot at her. Conny died.  
  
As Ginny's friend died beside her, gold ribbons wrapped around her and brought her inside.  
  
**Inside Cabin**  
  
Voldemort walked slowly over to Ginny's body, which was lying on the floor. Then he placed his wand to her head. A thin, sliver, beam of light shot at Ginny's head. This spell allowed Voldemort to see Ginny's memories.  
  
What Voldemort then witnessed made him grin an evil grin. Ginny was making out with Harry and Voldemort realized this would be time for his revenge.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione tried to cover her eyes but the image of her two professors making out was scarred into her memory forever. So she did what any normal teenager would do. Shut the door, walk quietly down the hall, turn a corner, and scream bloody murder. Neville had only caught a glimpse but he was equally as horrified.  
  
"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew EW!" Hermione screeched after she finished screaming. Neville stood next to her making gagging noises.  
  
Hermione shook herself back to her own reality (one that didn't involve teachers making out) and straightened her robes. She then motioned Neville to follow and she knocked LOUDER on the door.  
  
"I'm coming in and I would prefer it if you were back to the way I would normally see you at a desk teaching," Hermione yelled before opening the door slowly.  
  
Hermione let out a happy sigh as she saw her professors with straighten robes and combed hair.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that Hermione, dear." Professor McGonagall said with an apologetic look on her face.  
  
"So am I," Hermione whispered under her breath.  
  
"Is there something you would like to talk to me about?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Hermione then remembered the reason she had come in the first place, "Yes. Professor, I would like to report Professor Sprice for attacking me and Neville."  
  
"She attacked you?" Professor McGonagall said surprised  
  
"Well not really, but she grabbed my arm and turned into her evil veela form."  
  
"Well, Miss Granger that's what a veela does when it gets angry. They become something totally opposite from their original form." The headmaster explained to Hermione.  
  
"So you're not going to do anything?"  
  
"Well there isn't much we can do," McGonagall answered.  
  
"Crap," Hermione muttered. She then walked out the door.  
  
Neville quickly followed as he saw Professor McGonagall wrap her arms around Dumbledore. ****** Voldemort paced around Hagrid's cabin plotting how he could take revenge on Harry. One part of his plan was to use Ginny. The next part he had no clue about. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room and picked up a piece of paper with the words "To Do List" at the top.  
  
The paper read: Kill Harry Potter Pick up laundry Find girl to give birth to the heir of Slytherin. Voldemort sighed, "Crap, I haven't done one of these things yet."  
  
Voldemort read over the paper again, "Wait a minute. I did do one of these things." He took out his wand and erased "2. Pick up laundry." Voldemort smiled at his accomplishment and continued pacing.  
  
Suddenly he stopped, looked at the paper, and then looked at Ginny.  
  
"Hmm," Voldemort thought out loud, "maybe this girl could help with #3. I have used her before. And since she's Potter's girlfriend, I'm sure that this would be emotionally dreadful." Voldemort got out his wand to put a controlling curse on Ginny.  
  
A black beam hit Ginny's head and her eyes fluttered open. But it wasn't her normally perky eyes that were looking at Voldemort. They were pure black and had absolutely no emotion in them. She got up and stroked Voldemort's cheek.  
  
Voldemort smiled an evil smile and laughed evilly as he pulled down the blinds.  
  
***A/N Yes I know "Ew ew ew ew ew. Voldemort and Ginny?!" but it adds quite immensely to the plot.*** 


	14. Wasted

Authors note: Carleen has nothing to say. I just have to say, fish. I like fish. Fish and socks. Can't live without 'em. Oh yah and Queen. And violence and Harry Potter. And don't forget LOTR. There are a lot of things you can't live without. Yes, now for the story. En fin!  
  
******  
  
Draco swept down the dungeon corridor, his footsteps echoing. A vengeful look was plastered on his face and thoughts of revenge flashed through his mind. Twisted contemplations of torture accompanied those thoughts. He wanted Hermione. He needed her. He would do anything to have her.  
  
"Anything," he thought. Draco stopped in his tracks and did a sharp turn towards a door to his left. Swinging the door open, he faced his father, Lucius who was swinging a glass of wine around and singing along to a song.  
  
"Bicycling on every Wednesday evening, Thursday I go waltzing to the zoo! I come from London to-"  
  
"Dad?!" Draco screwed up his face. Lucius muttered something that sounded remotely like "shit" and shut off the music immediately. "Isn't that muggle mus-"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
"But that's Qu-"  
  
"No it's not! I hate muggles! Why would I be listening to their music. Even if they are- never mind that! Why are you here?" he snapped.  
  
"Okay. I know how we can help Voldemort."  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Really? How so?"  
  
"Two words. Hermione Granger."  
  
******  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville entered the Potions classroom, which had been moved from the dungeons to the third floor (little to their knowledge, Lucuis had occupied the empty classroom in the dungeons). As they found seats to sit in, Hermione noticed Draco was not there.  
  
"Why am I even thinking about him?" she asked herself and wiped the thought from her mind.  
  
Vera Sprice waltzed into the classroom and smirked evilly at Hermione. Her eyes flashed a ruby red then went back to their normal glacial grey. The class went silent as she sauntered to the front of the classroom. The guys were quiet because the drool filled up too much of their mouths. The girls, however, were stunned at how she acted like she was the queen of the wizarding world.  
  
"Good afternoon class. Today, we are going to be making a submission potion. Do not drink this, for you will do whatever someone tells you too. And that might cause some problems. Yet, it can be very helpful if you are not the one who drinks it. Now, get out your cauldrons and I will partner you up!"  
  
Just at that instant, Draco came bursting into the classroom. "Sorry for my tardiness! I had some. issues to take care of."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. I was just about to pair Hermione up with Ron, but you suit the position better. Harry, you go with Lavender. Seamus and Neville, Parviti with Mr. Crabbe."  
  
She continued to list pairs until she got the end of the attendance list. "Ah, Mr. Weasley! We seem to have an odd number today! You can be my partner. Please come to the front."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Ron said and almost hopped over his desk to get to her. Unfortunately, Ron wasn't a good jumper and tripped, knocking over a desk and Neville. Hermione giggled at the sight and Harry stifled a laugh.  
  
Hermione was still laughing when Draco came up behind her. "Hey, partner," he whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her expression changed and she elbowed him in the ribs, right where they were bruised from her kicking. He cringed and sat down beside her. Right as he sat down, she stood up and said that she was going to get the ingredients.  
  
As Hermione walked to the front of the class to get the ingredients she realized that this evasion couldn't last forever and she would eventually have to sit down and make the potion with Draco. And eventually she did sit down, much to her dislike. But deep in her subconscious she wanted Draco. She lusted after him. He was so much hotter than Ron. Not to mention smarter, and richer.  
  
"Hmm.," she thought to herself, "Maybe I was wrong about him. I mean, this could work out. If Ron doesn't try and kill himself again."  
  
Her mood lightened as they mixed ingredients.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco said softly.  
  
"Yes?" "I'm sorry. I mean for everything. I feel like a real ass."  
  
"You should. But. I forgive you." She smiled at him and he smiled back but in the back of his mind he was scheming about what he was going to do to her.  
  
"Hogsmeade is next weekend. Will I see you there?"  
  
"Only if you're going. But what about Ron? He almost killed himself. And. I might love him."  
  
"Don't be silly!"  
  
Hermione laughed but inside she knew it was a bad idea to be with Draco. But she couldn't help it, hormones had taken over her life. And as she looked over to Ron, and saw him flirting with the teacher, she figured he would be okay and wouldn't need her. She was wrong.  
  
Lavender had horribly screwed up the potion as she flirted endlessly with Harry. "You know Harry, you have the most gorgeous eyes. And your hair. it's so soft!"  
  
"Thanks. I think. Uh, maybe we should fix the potion." Harry looked over at their cauldron, which was now glowing green and giving off a smell of cheeseburgers.  
  
"Nah! It's fine!" Lavender threw her arms around Harry. He smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah, you can let go of me now," Harry said peeling her off of him. He went over to their potion and waved his wand making it disappear. "Okay, let's start over. This time, I do the measuring and you can just stand there and-"  
  
"Look pretty!"  
  
"Keep telling yourself that. You realize I have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I'm your girlfriend?!?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh my god! I'm Harry Potter's GIRLFRIEND!!!"  
  
"NO! Ginny is!" Harry yelled at her, causing the whole class to stop working and stare at him. Hermione tried not to laugh but some things are just impossible.  
  
"Yes and now that we know who Harry Potter is dating we can back to work. Remember to use your inside voice, Mr. Potter," Professor Sprice said shaking her head.  
  
"Jesus Harry! Why did you lead me on?" "What are you talking about? I never liked you! You're whiney and bitchy and too clingy! Not to mention you look like Hagrid!"  
  
"Oh. BURN!!" Neville shouted from the back of the classroom making the class erupt in laughter.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom! That was uncalled for! 20 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
***That weekend at Hogsmeade***  
  
Hermione had convinced Ron and Harry to stay behind at Hogwarts to look for Ginny, who had mysteriously vanished. Both boys cared about her so much they were oblivious to what was going with Hermione.  
  
She met Draco at the Three Broomsticks who ordered them both Butter Beers.  
  
"Are you sure you can't get something with alcohol?" Hermione asked him innocently.  
  
"Nah, they know me too well. Last year, Crabbe, Goyle and I got really wasted and I'm surprised they even let me in here again."  
  
"Then let's go somewhere else. I am in serious need of alcohol right now."  
  
"Why don't you go order some? I'm sure if you showed a little more cleavage and batted your eyelashes they'd give you some."  
  
And sure enough, Hermione came back with two glasses of the muggle drink, Baileys. And almost as sure as that, Hermione got really wasted. She didn't drink much at home, but when she drank, she really drank. Draco was really happy about this. He now didn't need to use the potion he snuck from the Potions classroom.  
  
"You know what? Fish. I like them fish. Wow, Draco. I never noticed how sexy you are. Did I tell you I'm a virgin?"  
  
"I'm sure you are! Now let's go back to Hogwarts. We can go make out in the dungeons."  
  
"Are we walking?"  
  
"Uh. yeah!"  
  
"But I can fly!" Hermione got up and started flapping her arms. "Whoo hoo! All these people look like ants!"  
  
"Jesus Christ, lay down before you hurt yourself! Come on let's get out of here!"  
  
Hermione nodded and stopped playing with a strange man's beard. She skipped merrily over to Draco before declaring that she was an octopus and waving her arms madly.  
  
"I don't feel too good." She then passed out and fell into Draco's arms.  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Draco sighed. 


	15. The Baby

Authors Note: Still listening to Queen. still like fish.. Writing a new chapter^_^ Oh and now the dog is offering us candy canes. from his mouth. Yummy. And I have now morphed into an octopus. Like Hermione. OH BURN! Story starts in 3. 2. 4!  
  
******  
  
Ginny had woken up and realized that she was in trouble. She knew that was Voldemort beside her and that Hagrid was dead. She just knew.  
  
"You bastard," she spit, "What the hell do you want me for?"  
  
"More than one reason. Do you smoke?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Drink?"  
  
"Occasionally. What are you leading to?"  
  
"Just want to make sure that the baby will be healthy."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Don't you remember? You must have been real drugged up."  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I really shouldn't have killed them."  
  
"YOU'RE LYING YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
"No, really. I'm not!"  
  
After an hour of shouting and cursing, Ginny had grown bored (and her throat hurt a lot) so she turned the conversation.  
  
"So Voldemort. Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
"Well, me and Vera. We're an item. She's quite a looker eh?"  
  
"Ew! The potions teacher?!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Potty kisser!"  
  
"You take that back!"  
  
"MAKE ME!"  
  
".Okay, I admit it. I love Harry Potter. So anyways. Why didn't you just screw Professor Sprice. I mean. This is like statutory rape."  
  
"I need the heir to be pure blood. And you. are perfect."  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"If you tell anyone about this. You will spontaneously combust."  
  
"I bet! Anyways. I couldn't face Harry. Shit, I'll have to tell him it's his baby."  
  
"You haven't done IT yet."  
  
"YET! Dammit. I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Love you too! You can go now. But remember. boom!"  
  
Ginny cringed and slammed the door of the hut behind her. Now she must face Harry. Hell, she had to do IT with him. She loved him, but. this could change her life. And what if Harry found out. What if he didn't want to? Then he would know. Ginny screamed and grabbed her face.  
  
"I HATE LIFE!!!!"  
  
"Ginny?" a familiar voice came from behind. It was Harry. "Ginny! I found you! Oh I missed you so much! Where were you baby?" He swept her up in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"No where," she whispered. "Just no where. Oh Harry! I wish I could tell you!" She started to sob non-stop on his shoulder. Harry brushed her hair and whispered in her ear that it would be okay and that Ron was waiting in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to speak with you. He's going to want to know where you've been. Ginny. You can tell me. Can't you?"  
  
"Not unless you're okay with a couple of limbs and some vital organs as a girlfriend! You might as well date that she-man Lavender!"  
  
"NO! She's been stalking me!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's scary! She is like obsessed."  
  
Just as they were about to enter the castle, who would show up, but Lavender, the she-man. She almost gagged when she saw Ginny with Harry.  
  
"HARRY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" Lavender gasped.  
  
"OH MY GOD, LAVENDER!" Harry shouted, "Get this through your head. I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ginny's head swung back and forth between the now silent augmenters. She raised an eyebrow and then sighed.  
  
"Lavender, if you want Harry take him,"  
  
"WHAT!!" Harry shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Really? You mean you don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not. But I should let you know that he is a really bad kisser and barely makes a sound in any conversation he isn't interested in."  
  
Lavender looked at Harry then Ginny. Her face turned red with rage and she left.  
  
"Did you mean any of that?" Harry asked still stunned about what happened.  
  
"Of course not. I would never make you have to date that she-man." Ginny then hugged Harry and they walked into the castle. But even in this heavenly moment Ginny had bad thoughts about what she would have to tell Harry.  
  
*******  
  
Draco walked into the room where his father was staying. As the levitating Hermione followed in after him he sighed a sigh of relief that his father wasn't singing.  
  
"Good work son!" Lucius got up from his chair and walked over to examine Draco's captive. "Oh she seems very healthy. A very fine specimen for my potion Draco."  
  
"Thank you father. But may I ask what your potion does?"  
  
"Well it basically destroys the old memories of a person and replaces them with whatever you want," Lucius left Hermione's body to go get a silver vial.  
  
"Oh goody," Draco smiled, "finally a way to make her love me without conflict."  
  
"Yes exac- wait why would you want her to love you? She's a mudblood isn't she?"  
  
Draco avoided eye contact with his father.  
  
"ISN'T SHE?"  
  
"Ya." Draco said weakly, "But Dad I really like her and. I guess I just can't stop thinking about her. and. I. well guess if she really liked me too I could be happy." Draco looked up at his father, his eyes went all puppy-do-like, and a small whimper came from his mouth.  
  
"FINE!" Lucius snapped, "You can make her your girlfriend. But she also has to be a deatheater!"  
  
Draco smiled, "You won't regret this Dad. Now how does this memory thing work?"  
  
"Well all you have to do is make her drink the potion and then tell her what you want her to remember."  
  
And Draco did just that. He told Hermione that she was his girlfriend and that she was deeply in love with him. He also told her that she was a loyal servant of Voldemort, one that would do anything for her master.  
  
******  
  
One minute she was going to tell him. The next, her courage failed. Ginny didn't know what to do and as she climbed the stair with Harry she couldn't help but break into tears. He tried comforting her but she just rejected him.  
  
"I'd like to go the rest of the way alone if you don't mind," she said between sobs. "I love you Harry, but right now I just don't want to be around you."  
  
"Have I done something?" Harry answered, alarmed.  
  
"No. It's me. I've done something terrible."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."  
  
Ginny looked in his eyes for a moment until she saw her own reflection and turned away. She left Harry alone at the staircase.  
  
"Damn!" Harry said, clutching his forehead as a searing pain erupted. Voldemort was extremely happy.  
  
**Dumbledore's Office**  
  
"Ah, Ginny! Come in my dear," Dumbledore's warm voice said. As she entered the office, Ron shot up from his chair and hugged her.  
  
"Thank god! Oh Ginny everyone was so worried!"  
  
"Jeez. How long has it been?" Ginny asked.  
  
"A week or so."  
  
"What the?!? No way! Damn! That's why I'm so hungry!"  
  
"I think it is best that you leave us Ronald. There are some issues that might deeply disturb you that we must discuss. In your current state it cannot be healthy."  
  
Ron nodded and exited the room. Ginny sheepishly sat down and held back her tears.  
  
"I know what happened," Dumbledore said he sat at his desk.  
  
"You do? Oh god. Why me, Professor? Why?"  
  
"It seems Voldemort has been trying a new tactic. By hurting those who are close to Harry, he can hurt Harry himself. Already he has gotten Sirius killed and I'm afraid that Hagrid is no longer at Hogwarts. He has been driven into the hills. I believe Voldemort is trying to get Harry to kill himself."  
  
"No! He can't! He won't! Will he?"  
  
"I cannot tell the future, Ms. Weasley. Nor can I guarantee that Harry will or will not live. It is in his own hands. And. yours."  
  
"But if I tell him. I mean. I can't! I'll die and then he'll die and everything will be a mess."  
  
"I never said you had to tell him. You can't tell him. There is one thing you can do, but it involves many a risk."  
  
"What? I'll do anything!"  
  
"You have to kill the baby."  
  
Ginny gulped and leaned back in her chair. If she fell down the stairs. Or maybe she could. No, that wouldn't work. "Isn't there another way?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid not. By killing this baby you are doing less harm. Harry will not kill himself if you do this. It's also the safest thing for you. May I suggest falling off your broom? Madame Promfrey can make sure that you won't die." Ginny pictured herself splatting on the ground. The sight of Harry dead hurt her more so she agreed and prepared to murder a part of her. 


	16. Shirts Suck

Author's Note- Okay I am officially obsessed. Tom Felton is my GOD. Carleen and I went to ROTK and they showed a preview for HP3. Tom had his hair down. I did this weird kind of scream type thing. And then I was in heaven. I have watched that preview on the website like thirteen times. I dream about him now! And obsessions are good. I think. And now for June 4th, Carleen and I are going to dress up as Slytherins^_^. Any who, you can read the story now.Warning! I seem to have lost track of time in this story.. Let's just say we start off on a Saturday morning. Hurrah!  
  
******  
  
Hermione awoke a headache that was killing her. She tried to remember where she was but no memories of the previous night were coming to her. Now that he thought about it, no memories of anything were coming to her.  
  
She got up from a stone bed she was lying on to find out where she was, but as she got up her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Man, I must have drank a lot last night. But I don't remember doing it. Where's Draco?" She tried to get up again and this time succeeded. "Man, I need a shower."  
  
She blinked her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She realized she was in a dungeon by the lack of light. Hermione didn't remember any of her relationships except for her deep love for Draco. She didn't know who Ron was and if someone asked about Harry Potter she would think they were crazy. Hermione stumbled out of the room and bumped into Draco.  
  
"Oh Draco. What the hell did I drink last night?"  
  
"More than you might think." he replied putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her into the entranceway of Hogwarts.  
  
*****  
  
It was a very cold and dreary day out in the Quidditch field. The sky had turned a smoky grey and a slight drizzle of rain was falling from the sky. And even though the weather was terrible, Angelina had still brought the team out for their bi-weekly practice.  
  
As the team walked out onto the field Ginny's mind was racing with worry. She had decided to fall off her broom today and was still really nervous. She had been arguing with herself whether to go through with it or not and this distraught had stopped her from talking with Harry as much as she used to. Ginny sighed and hopped on her broom.  
  
She flew high into the sky. She looked around at her teammates who were playing a quick scrimmage with each other.  
  
"Here it goes," Ginny closed her eyes and released her grip from her broom.  
  
Ginny felt the wind zoom past her face and she imagined herself as one of the rain droplets tumbling to the ground. Soon she felt a sharp, yet soft, pain in her shoulder blades and in her knees. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she found herself looking into the eyes of Harry Potter.  
  
She sat up in his arms and thanked him for saving her, even though on the inside she knew that she would now have to do it again. And this time would be harder since she knew what it felt like to fall.  
  
Once everyone was certain Ginny was okay, they all jumped back on their brooms and continued practice. Harry looked over at Ginny with a concerned eye and then joined the others in the sky.  
  
"If only you knew," Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Once at the same altitude as before, Ginny fell from her broom once more. At the opposite end of the field Harry was practicing chasing the snitch. Ginny knew it was too far a distance for him to catch her, so she felt confident the baby would die this time. And yet, when she was metres away from her crash she was caught once more by Harry.  
  
"Ginny, are you sure you're able to fly? That's the second time you've fallen." Angelina asked when they were on the ground.  
  
"Yes, of course. I guess I was just feeling light-headed."  
  
"Well I suggest you fly low for the remainder of the practice. I don't want any injuries before our match against Ravenclaw."  
  
Ginny nodded and took her broom from Ron's hands. Who also had a worried look on his face.  
  
Ginny flew a few feet above the ground and went into deep thought on how she could injure the baby from this altitude. She had circled the field several times before the idea came to her.  
  
She leaned forward on her broom and started to travel at a speed that most people would refer to as "break-neck". And when Ginny had reached this speed she tilted her broom's nose slightly forward. This made the broom collide with the ground as well as sending Ginny flying.  
  
While Ginny toppled over the dark green grass she smiled knowing that her work was done. Or was it?  
  
******  
  
Hermione and Draco were just entering the entrance hall when the front doors crashed open. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Quidditch team came rushing in carrying a limp Ginny.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron gasped, "Help us get Ginny to the hospital wing. She took a nasty tumble off her broom and needs serious help!"  
  
Hermione smiled blankly. "Of course! And you are?"  
  
"Come on Hermione," Harry said frustrated, "No time for games! She's seriously hurt!"  
  
"Why should I help someone I don't know? It's not like I care!"  
  
"What the-" Harry started but Ron interrupted with a, "No time!" and they raced off to the hospital wing.  
  
"Draco," Hermione asked, "Who were those people?"  
  
"The ugly red headed one is Ron Weasley. We hate him. Remember? He tried to kill you once. And the other one is Harry Potter. Quite famous, actually. Personally I think he's arrogant and big headed. We despise him." The lies slipped out of Draco's mouth without any hesitation.  
  
"Oh. okay! Whatever you say! Hey look!" Hermione pointed to a sign posted on the bulletin board. "There's a Halloween Ball coming up! Oh can we go Draco? Please?"  
  
"Sure, why not? I'll buy you a new dress robe in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Price is no problem!"  
  
"Hurrah! Wheee!" Hermione jumped up and down and ran in circles.  
  
"You're scaring me, Hermione.," Draco said flatly.  
  
"Sorry! I'm just so happy!"  
  
"That's good. Now-"  
  
"Draco, why do you always wear a shirt? It really bugs me!"  
  
Draco smirked and the two left the hall and went into an empty classroom to make-out. 


	17. Neon Yellow Books and Dresses

Author's Note: Not listening to Queen anymore. I'm listening to Sarah McLachlan. She's great. Here's a fun fact for today. I like pants et de la gomme a macher (chewing gum to those people out there who can't read French). So anyways, most of this chapter will be by moi, because I have been inspired by. nothing.  
  
******  
  
It was Sunday morning when Ginny awoke. Harry had sat by her the whole time, that is, when Madame Promfrey didn't shoo him off. The sun shone down through the window onto Ginny, illuminating her like an angel. And that's what she was, Harry's angel.  
  
"Wakey, wakey," Harry said softly as Ginny sat up. "Here, eat some." He handed her some chocolate.  
  
"What are you, a doctor?" Ginny laughed. "Where's Dumbledore? I need to talk with him."  
  
"He just left to go get some things for Madame Promfrey. What do you want to talk to him about?"  
  
"Harry. We talked about this! I can't tell you."  
  
Harry smirked, "You're not cheating on me are you? Because you know I do have a line-up of girls that would love to date me."  
  
Ginny giggled. "Yeah, and they're all named Lavender Brown!"  
  
"Hey! Wait. it's true." Harry made a dazed look on his face that made Ginny buckle over in laughter.  
  
"So," she said, now breathing, "What day is it?"  
  
"Sunday."  
  
"It's only been a day?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well usually I pass out for a week or so. And we have that potions test tomorrow! I was hoping to miss it."  
  
"Don't we all?"  
  
"Yes, but potions are a very important part of the wizarding world," the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore said. He entered and asked if he could have a word with Ginny. Harry mouthed "I love you" to Ginny before he left and met up with Ron in the library.  
  
"Found anything yet?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I think we're heading in the wrong direction. I've looked through almost every book in this whole damn place and nothing yet. Do you think she's just being rude?"  
  
"Nah, Hermione can be mean when she wants to, but acting like we don't exist. It's just so unlike her."  
  
Ron dropped his head down onto the book he was reading. "Did you ask Ginny about it?"  
  
"Didn't get a chance. But she doesn't even know about it anyways. It happened when she was out cold, remember?" Harry dropped down beside Ron. He picked up a book next to him. "These aren't going to help us. We need brains. like-"  
  
"Hermione?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"You're right. Crap. You study for the potions test tomorrow?"  
  
"What's it on?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Oh well, we can just mix some random ingredients together. It's bound to do something."  
  
"Like blow up the classroom?" Harry laughed.  
  
"I can only wish!" Ron sighed and picked up his book once more. "You know what," he said, "Screw this! Let's go see if we can get some food from the kitchens."  
  
"Good idea. I haven't eaten for a while. Does Dobby still work there?"  
  
"Do we care?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Good point."  
  
******  
  
Ginny was able to leave the hospital wing at lunchtime, knowing that everything would be ok. The baby was dead and even though she grieved for it's loss, she was relieved that she no longer had to carry the burden. She joined Harry and Ron as they went back to the library. Along the way, they told her about Hermione.  
  
"Strange," she said. "Are you sure it was her?"  
  
"Positive," Ron replied.  
  
They looked through many a book and as the hours passed, hope was growing weak.  
  
"You know," Ginny said putting down her book, "The answer is not going to be in one of these books."  
  
Just then, Madame Prince came rushing over to their table with three copies of a bright neon yellow book.  
  
"Have you heard about Lucius' new book?" she asked. "Since you've apparently decided to read every book in this school, I though you might want to take a gander."  
  
Madame Prince breathed in deeply and clutched her heart. It seemed as though Lucius was becoming the new Gildory Lockhart. Madame Prince then hustled away to stop Goyle from trying to devour a copy of "Sweet Wizarding Treats! All in One Edible Book!"  
  
Sure enough, plastered on the cover of the neon book, was Lucuis Malfoy's sneering face.  
  
"What a prick!" Ron spat, pushing his book aside. "You're actually looking through it?" He stared wide-mouthed at Ginny who no had her nose inside the book.  
  
"Interesting," she said. "I think I just found our answer."  
  
Ginny showed them a potion recipe on page 35. Everything after that just clicked. Draco must have manipulated Hermione's memory with that very potion.  
  
"But what's the cure?" Ron asked Ginny.  
  
She sighed. "Doesn't say."  
  
"Damn!" Harry said under his breath. "How are we going to cure her?"  
  
"Well," Ginny replied, "we have to find out the cure through Lucius, and if he is who I think he is, then he'll take the bait!"  
  
"Huh!?" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Well first we have to find out where he is. Next we."  
  
******  
  
Ginny had pinpointed Lucuis' location by flirting with Crabbe and Goyle to get the information off them. Now, here she was that night, with no one for back up, dressed like a really prissy fangirl. She got into character and knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"Yes?" came a slimy voice.  
  
"Lucius? Lucius! I'm like so totally your biggest fan!" Ginny said in a voice that was about two octaves above her own and very bubblegumish. She had bewitched her hair to be blonde, for the red was a dead giveaway.  
  
The door opened almost immediately. Lucius smiled broadly at the overly made-over Ginny.  
  
"Hi," she breathed. "May I come in?" Ginny flashed him an award-winning smile. She was welcomed in at once.  
  
"So do you want an autograph?"  
  
"Actually. no. You see. I was reading your book, when I came across the memory-altering potion. The problem is, is that I need to know the cure. You know for, scientific research and stuff."  
  
"Oh yes of course! This is one of my most brilliant ideas. The cure is," he lowered his voice, "true love's kiss. Would you like me to demonstrate?"  
  
"I think I hear my BOYFRIEND calling me. Bye!" Ginny rushed out of the room as quickly as she could. She arrived at the common room, panting, and explained to the guys what happened.  
  
"So all I have to do is kiss her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not necessarily. For all we know, Dean Thomas is her true love!"  
  
"She's right Ron. Love is weird. Ginny might not be my true love."  
  
Ginny glared at him and retorted, "Yes, I bet it's Lavender Brown!"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way Ginny! You never know what might happen in the next couple of years" He gave her the puppy dog look. "You know I love you!"  
  
"Aww. I love you too!"  
  
Ron cleared his throat loudly. "I'm still here you guys! Okay so when should I kiss her?"  
  
"Well naturally at the Halloween ball! I can arrange it with Dumbledore so that the lead singer will tell everyone to kiss the one they love. And you," she pointed at Ron, "have to kiss Hermione. And I'll kiss Dean I guess."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?" Ginny said innocently.  
  
******  
  
The next Hogsmeade weekend, Draco took Hermione to the fanciest dress-robe store in the village. She tried on everything from blood red silk gowns, to bright neon yellow velvet ones. Finally she tried on the winner. It was the colour of emeralds (and the Slytherin house) and the neckline plunged almost down to her belly button. Halfway down the neckline was a piece of fabric that went across and in the middle was a silver buckle. It had long bell sleeves, with slits like a Greek dress. Some sparkles were placed to accentuate her curves, and they certainly did. Draco was almost choking on his own drool.  
  
"You look. sexy!" he breathed and grabbed her from behind.  
  
Also in the same village, Ginny had gone shopping with the most unlikely person. Lavender Brown. Lavender had obviously had been trying to steal Harry away from her and now she was trying a new philosophy; keep your friends close, your enemies closer. Ginny simply didn't care and she would rather be shopping alone but Lavender insisted on coming.  
  
In the end, Ginny picked out a lavender dress that for some reason, smelt faintly like lilacs. It went of her shoulders and was ruffled at the top. The dress had a princess cut (gathered underneath her breasts) and then it went straight down. Lavender ended up with a golden gown that was particularly ugly on her and way too tight, but she insisted on wearing it.  
  
"It looks good!" she argued. "I can lose a couple of pounds anyways. I never liked breakfast anyways."  
  
"You are so messed," Ginny said under her breath. The sales person giggled.  
  
******  
  
The hall was decked out in orange and black. Pumpkins floated up and down and one rouge pumpkin smashed into Neville's head. Harry and Ginny entered together, with Ron trailing close behind them. Hermione and Draco were already there, and making-out in the corner of the hall. Ginny glanced over to them.  
  
"Well we now that he's not her true love," she said awkwardly to Ron. Once again the Weird Sisters were there, and once again they played the same songs. Ron stood alone by the punchbowl while Ginny and Harry shared a slow dance. Right in the middle of the song, the lead singer stopped the band.  
  
"Okay everyone! Having fun?" A cheer arose from the ball-goers. "Well this is a prime time for love! So I want y'all to go and kiss the one that you truly love!"  
  
Suddenly, all the windows in the hall crashed open. Some people screamed in terror as lightening struck outside and the thunder rolled. Ginny stood terrified in her spot. It could only be one person. 


	18. The Halloween Ball and Neville's First K...

Authors Note: Dun dun dunnnnnn! Who might it be? I have nothing to say so read on to find out.  
  
******  
  
Of course, it never is who you think it is, because just as Ginny was about to run for her life, a familiar red-headed duo flew into the Great Hall.  
  
"Oi!" called Ron. "It's Fred and George!"  
  
The fear and panic quickly turned to joy. Fred and George circled the Hall on their brooms and threw purple pouches down to everyone.  
  
"It's our newest invention!" Fred cried to everyone. "We call the little buggers Chocolate Niblet Beans!"  
  
"Watch your tongues though!" George said after him.  
  
Neville was the first one to open the pouch. Inside were different coloured beans. They looked harmless enough, so he dug his chubby little fingers into the bag and pulled out a nice purple one. Too bad it didn't like being pulled out.  
  
"Ouch! It bit me!" Neville whined. "How are we supposed to eat these?"  
  
"You're not supposed to EAT them!" Fred laughed as he landed down beside Neville.  
  
"And if you did they probably wouldn't taste too good!" George chimed in. He landed right beside Angelina and stood for only a second before her swooped her up in a huge smooch. "Angie baby! Haven't seen you in a while! Looking good!"  
  
Angelina blushed then laughed. "I see you haven't changed, George." Then she whispered in his ear, "I missed you. a lot."  
  
George kissed her lightly on the cheek before rushing over to Harry with Fred. "Harry. You little devil you!" Fred said cheerfully when he saw Harry with Ginny in his arms.  
  
Ginny giggled. "Nice to see you again, Fred! And you to, George! It's been such a long time! How's the shop going?"  
  
"Great!" the twins said in unison.  
  
"Um. Excuse me?" the lead singer of the weird sisters said into the microphone. "How bout we get back to our little 'game'?" Some cheers came from the crowd. "Okay. On the count of three! One. Two. Three!!!"  
  
Students all over rushed to the one they adored. Harry turned to Ginny and she giggled when she saw Lavender rushing over to get him first. Harry didn't laugh because he was too wrapped up in Ginny's eyes. He grabbed her, strongly, yet so lovingly and their lips met. Harry kissed Ginny. Ginny kissed him back, but oh! What a kiss it was! Ginny could feel her knees weaken and her stomach felt tight. Her heart was beating fast and all she could think about was Harry. She didn't want to pull away. She forgot everything that had happened with Voldemort. She was living in the present. A present, with just her and Harry, forever embraced in a loving kiss.  
  
Harry too, felt the same way, but he couldn't help feel sorry for Lavender. She was so upset, she kissed the closest boy and unfortunately for both of them. It was Neville.  
  
"Ew!" Neville screamed. "What the HELL was that for?!"  
  
Lavender fumed and you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "You think I liked it? Hah! Some other guy was standing there just before you and. I missed! Say. You've become quite outspoken! What did you do? Drink a courage potion?"  
  
Neville blushed. Earlier that year, the day he left for the station, Neville had concocted a courage potion. He was tired of people walking all over him.  
  
Lavender smirked. "I guess you did! That's pretty sad, Neville. In fact, that's down right pathetic!" She laughed in his face, just like a pompous hyena. Big mistake.  
  
Neville exploded! His face was burning red and his knuckle were bone white from his clenching. "YOU THINK YOU'RE A QUEEN? DON'T YOU? WELL WELCOME TO REALITY! YOU'RE UGLY, WHINEY, BITCHY, CLINGY! THE LIST GOES ON! NOT TO MENTION YOU LOOK LIKE HAGRID!!!"  
  
"I'm not that ugly!" Hagrid cried. Tears formed in his eyes and he ran out of the hall.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, while all this was going on, Ron had rushed over to Hermione. Draco and her were centimetres away from kissing. They were millimetres away from kissing. He had to kiss her and this would be his only chance. Wham! He smacked Draco out of the way and before Hermione could react she found herself kissing Ron. Draco knocked into the table with the refreshments on it, breaking it in two and completely ruining his dress robes. The commotion drew the students' attention away from the screaming Neville and now crying Lavender.  
  
Ron and Hermione broke apart almost immediately. "Ron?!" Hermione shrieked with such a tone it made everyone cringe. "What the fuck are you doing? Oh my god! I told you! It won't work! . Can someone tell me what's happening? And why am I dressed like a whore?!"  
  
Harry and Ginny rushed over to join the crowd.  
  
"Draco gave you a potion! You completely forgot me and Harry! He was MAKING you love him!" Ron cried.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco. She grabbed her forehead. "Draco, you idiot , I already do love you! And you," she turned back to Ron, "need to grow up."  
  
"You can love someone who takes away all your friends and makes you love him?"  
  
"He cares so much that he would do anything to have me! He loves me! He needs me! Why can't you understand that Ron?"  
  
"I guess I'll never be able to understand." Ron fled from the hall; he could barely keep back his tears. He now knew that he, Ron, the stupid, poor and not-so-good looking one, was her true love. How long would it take her to realize that? How long before he just gave up? Ron couldn't live without her. But she had changed. Why? He didn't know. Thinking about it hurt him even more. It was like a knife. a searing, burning blade that cut deep into him. It extracted his soul and took all feelings away. It left him cold and numb; a dementor without the blood thirst.  
  
******  
  
"You freaking bitch!" Ginny yelled at her former best friend. "He loves you! And that kiss, just proved that you love him too! Why can't you see it?"  
  
"How can a stupid, nasty kiss prove that I love him?" Hermione snapped as she helped Draco up.  
  
"That potion," Harry fumed, "The only cure was a kiss from whom you truly love!"  
  
"But I don't have feelings for him! And you have no way of proving that I do! Sure, maybe I'll grow up to marry him or something but for now, I'll do what my heart tells me to do. Not what some big-headed 'hero' and his whiney little girlfriend tell me too!"  
  
But Hermione didn't know what her heart was telling her. It was all so confusing. She was drawn to Draco, but Ron, she'd known him since they came to Hogwarts. Five or six years, best of friends. And he still hadn't grown up. Yet Draco too, had his faults. He was manipulative and often Hermione did things that she didn't want to because he told her he loved her. She felt empty when she was with Draco. Empty. but alive. And free. Free from homework, and all the other pressures in the world. She didn't feel like herself anymore.  
  
Harry shook his head and led Ginny away in his arms. She was now crying and Harry was trying to be strong. After they left the hall, they went out underneath the autumn stars. The pungent smell of the newly fallen leaves tingled in their noses and they wept. They wept for their friend who had changed. They wept for she no longer knew who she was. They wept because the old Hermione was dead, decaying in the back of her own mind.  
  
******  
  
The teachers quickly shuffled all the students out of the hall. "Come along now," Professor McGonagall said. "Everyone back to their common rooms! I do believe we've had enough excitement for one night already!"  
  
Most of the students were grumpy and pouted because the ball was supposed to end at least an hour later. Some were just shocked at what Neville had done. The rest either sympathized Ron or supported Draco and Hermione all the way. Fred and George stayed behind with Dumbledore.  
  
"Why don't you do something about it?" Fred asked the professor. "You know that she's acting really. mean!"  
  
"Alas," Dumbledore said sadly, "I cannot interfere with anything that anyone does in this school. It would be manipulating free will."  
  
"But Malfoy manipulated Hermione's free will!" George argued.  
  
"I know." Dumbledore stared off into nowhere. "I know."  
  
"But how can you just stand there and not do anything?" Fred almost screamed.  
  
"My dear Fred, and you too George, the world. It works in a very strange way. Things do not always go as planned and they never ever go smoothly. If everything was perfect, the world would be a most unpleasant place to live. I cannot help those whose problems can be solved by themselves, for they must find their own way in life. And that," he paused as if he too was grieving for the loss of the old Hermione, "is most depressing." 


	19. Breakups and Babies

Authors note: Long time no chapter. Sorry, I have been in a play and we had weekend rehearsals, which is when Carleen and I write this. Anyways. I like pants. And comfy red sofa's. And I have been informed that my "dot dot dot"'s don't appear. *sob*  
  
BTW- In chapter 17 we called the librarian Madame Prince. After some extensive research (looking on a random page in book 3) we have come to the conclusion that we were wrong. It's actually Madame Pince. No "r".  
  
******  
  
Ron wasn't suicidal this time. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been before. He was angry with Draco, but not as angry as he was with Hermione. How could she be so stupid? How could she let him down like that? He searched for the answer, but it could be found nowhere.  
  
So he sat by the lake, pondering the lesson of all this insanity. The morning air was brisk. The trees were almost completely bare. A golden leaf, fell down onto Ron's head, awakening him from his daze.  
  
"What a loser you are," he said to himself. "Can't even get a girl when she's going out with the biggest dumbass in the school." Ron sighed. It wasn't his fault. It was Hermione's. Ever since she kissed Draco she had not been herself. He didn't know who she was. He didn't know who he was.  
  
So throughout the first week of December, he hung with Neville, who was one of the biggest losers at Hogwarts.  
  
But Ron wasn't the only one who had a change in friends. Harry and Ginny barely ever saw Hermione anymore. Ginny was so disgusted by the fact that Hermione sometimes slept in the Slytherin dormitories that she didn't want to see her anyways. Harry just didn't know what to do, so he just went on with life, which bothered Ginny.  
  
"Don't you care about Hermione any more?" Ginny asked Harry one day when she was incredibly irritated by his lack of empathy.  
  
"Yes, but there's nothing we can do! You saw how she reacted at the dance!" he replied not even looking up from his "Potions for Sixth Year Wizarding" book. "She obviously doesn't want to be with us!"  
  
Ginny folded her arms. She looked around the library. No trace of the once book-wormish Hermione. "But there must be something we can do!"  
  
"Just forget about it, okay!"  
  
"Harry if you don't want to do anything about it, then I don't want to have anything to do with you!"  
  
Harry choked. "What?"  
  
"You heard me Harry Potter!"  
  
"Fine then! It's not like I really liked you! I was just being nice because you're Ron's sister. He always said that you liked me so I thought what the hell!"  
  
"You pig! You just wanted a piece of ass!" She yelled in his face.  
  
Harry laughed. "And I didn't get one! Totally not worth the effort!" he scoffed.  
  
Ginny's face turned purplish. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "Harry James Potter! You conniving low-life scum! That's it, I'm out of here!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the library, rushing right past a shocked Madame Pince.  
  
"Damn," Harry said to himself putting his head in his hands. Why did he always have to ruin things? He never used Ginny for some action. He really liked her. "But I had to go and blow it all up," he whispered.  
  
******  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!!!!!!!" Hermione screeched in her dormitory. She sat on her bed and gazed out the window. She heard a door open.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ginny said coldly.  
  
"Ginny. Oh god, Ginny. I feel so bad! I can't believe it happened!" Hermione turned to her, her eyes red and puffy.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny took off her cold edge and replaced it with a caring one. "what happened? Is everything okay?" She ran over to Hermione and sat beside her.  
  
Hermione clutched her stomach. "Ginny.. I'm.. I'm pregnant."  
  
Ginny gasped. "Hermione.. No! It can't be!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't know how it happened. I was careful.. Oh crap, Ginny what will I do?"  
  
"Fall off your broom stick?"  
  
Hermione looked at her with disgust. "That's murder!"  
  
"Uh. okay. Well.. First of all, tell Draco. It is his baby isn't it?"  
  
"Ginny!" She whacked her in the arm. "What do you think I am?"  
  
"Is that a rhetorical question?"  
  
Hermione burst into tears again. "Okay, I'll tell him. But can you get him to come here? I don't want to walk around looking like this!"  
  
Ginny nodded and forgot her own love problems so she could help the helpless.  
  
*****  
  
"So as I was saying, I totally got her in bed, even though her true love is Ron and she knows it!" Draco bragged to a group of first year Slytherin boys.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny called to Draco from down the corridor.  
  
"What is it Weasley? Hopefully not another attempt to get Hermione back."  
  
"No, Draco, this is serious. I want you to keep clam no matter what Hermione tells you."  
  
The first years sniggered. Ginny glared at them with an ice cold stare and they quickly scattered. "Come on!" she ordered Draco.  
  
"Must I?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Draco hesitated. He sighed and reluctantly followed Ginny to the Gryffindor common room. She led him up to the dormitories, naïve that Harry was sitting in a cozy red sofa. He saw her with Draco and immediately jumped to conclusions. "That slut," he said under his breath.  
  
Ginny and Draco reached Hermione seconds later. She was much calmer and relaxed now, which was good, or else Draco would never understand what she was going to say.  
  
"Hermione," Draco said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Draco. I'm pregnant." 


	20. Life Sucks

Author's note: *yawn* we're actually at my house for once. Scary... Listening to Slipknot, who by the way, kick ass! I know my tastes in music are all over the place. It's not my fault; it's my open minds fault. This chapter is dedicated to all our fans!!! *applauds you for having the patience for each chapter* Read on dear reader, read on...  
  
P.S. Hamilton is in Ontario, Canada.  
  
P.P.S. We are no longer pickles!! This chapter is very long!!!!!! (7 pages!!)  
  
Carleen: 7 pages rule! But I only wrote the beginning *whimper* *****  
  
"Flight 472, Hamilton to London, is now landing," the calm voice of a lady rang throughout the London City Airport.  
  
Outside a plane was landing in the pouring rain. The sky was charcoal, with little sign of clearing. A few minutes later, a young girl of about 16 came through the sliding doors that entered the airport. She had a black raincoat on that was completely drenched in rain. She removed her hood to reveal shoulder length chestnut hair. Kaida Takahashi made her way to the tall grey haired lady that stood by the door.  
  
"Kaida, my dear," she said warmly, "we have a taxi waiting outside. You have a lot to catch up on, my dear. We're sorry we didn't send you the letter earlier. I must have missed you while I was sending owls to the other students."  
  
"That's okay," Kaida said following the woman to the door. "I had subway!"  
  
"A subway? You ate a whole train?"  
  
Kaida shook her head. "No! Of course not! It's an expression we have in Canada... What did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I am Professor McGonagall. Do you have all your supplies yet?"  
  
Kaida nodded and followed McGonagall out the door.  
  
******  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"It's not like you didn't see it coming! Draco, what will we do?" Hermione fought back tears as she confided to her boyfriend.  
  
Draco's face had turned whiter than it usually was; which was pretty scary. "We?" he snapped. "I didn't do anything! It's your fault!"  
  
"You're right you didn't do anything! You didn't keep it in your pants!"  
  
"I'll be going now," Ginny said, getting up from her seat beside Hermione.  
  
"No you won't!" Hermione grabbed her arm and shoved her back down.  
  
"Or not..."  
  
Draco paced back and forth in the dorm. His arms were folded in front and his brow was furrowed. "  
  
"So what's going to happen?" Draco asked, sounding completely exhausted.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione whispered. Her eyes were puffy and red, making her look old and tired.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say stuff a couple of times before he actually did. "I need to think," he finally said flatly and left a sobbing Hermione with Ginny, who didn't know why she was getting caught up in this.  
  
"You're her best friend! Duh!" She told herself. And she was Hermione's best friend, and she needed to be there for her, no matter what she had said and done in the past. And with that thought, she hugged Hermione tightly and prayed that everything would be alright.  
  
Hermione prayed that Draco would still love her. But then again, it was Draco and the next morning he was already doing the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson.  
  
******  
  
"Kill me please," Hermione said as she dropped down beside Ginny that same morning Draco was off with Pansy.  
  
Hermione poked at her waffles with a fork.  
  
"You've got to eat!" Ginny insisted, but Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"Oh Jesus, Hermione!" Ginny thought. But then again, she didn't want to eat either. All that was on her mind was Harry.  
  
She gazed across the Great Hall. Tons of people, happy and unfazed by life's problems occupied the cheery space. And here she was, her best friend pregnant, her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend, that is) an asshole, her brother a depressing lump of nothing and her stuck in the middle. Suddenly Ginny caught Harry's eyes. And once again, like at the beginning of the year, they gazed into each others eyes longingly, but in vain. After what they had said to each other... Nothing would ever, ever be the same.  
  
Suddenly, the strong yet sensitive voice of Albus Dumbledore rang throughout the hall. "Attention students, attention. Today, I have a most pleasant surprise!"  
  
Murmurs of excitement came from all the tables in the grand hall.  
  
"Today, my dear friends, we have a new student! She hasn't had any previous wizarding experience, so please be kind and help her out." Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall who was standing off to the side with a very pretty Asian girl. The professor led her to where Dumbledore was standing.  
  
"I would like you all to meet Kaida Takahashi! She will be in Slytherin!"  
  
Some students applauding and some shouted a friendly "Hullo!"  
  
"Now," Dumbledore said, with that familiar twinkle in his eyes, "Let us welcome her with the school song! Pick your favourite tune and off we go!" Sparkles and ribbons shot out of Dumbledore's wand. One ribbon remained and it shaped the words as they sang.  
  
The whole school sang:  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
  
Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts!  
  
Teach us something please!  
  
Whether we be old and bald,  
  
Or young with scabby knees!  
  
Our heads could do with filling,  
  
With some interesting stuff!  
  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
  
Dead flies and bits of fluff!  
  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
  
Bring back what we've forgot.  
  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
And learn until our brains all rot!  
  
(a/n that song.. was in the first book!! Which means I didn't write it)  
  
Dumbledore laughed heartily as Crabbe and Goyle sang along to an Irish drinking song and danced on the Slytherin table with pints of Pumpkin juice. Harry was singing along in the tune of "Love Will Keep Us Together" (A/N How ironic!) until he really got a good look at Kaida. She was gorgeous and his stomach churned with affection. But, what was that look in her eye. That flicker, like a flame...  
  
Harry snapped back to reality just as the students finished at different times. The last singing was Dumbledore, who, in memory of the former students Fred and George, sang to a slow mournful funeral march.  
  
"And now," Dumbledore said, smiling as wide as humanly possible, "because I'm in such a good mood, no classes today!"  
  
******  
  
Fluffy white snowflakes, pure and young drifted down onto the Hogwarts Castle, creating a picture perfect scene. The gloomy months of autumn had faded into winter. Hermione was back to her normal self because it had all been a false alarm. She wasn't pregnant. She went back to hating Draco, but unlike before, she hated all the other men as well. So mostly she just hung with Ginny who, despite her heart breaking break-up, didn't hesitate to find another boyfriend. And it was Dean Thomas. Harry didn't hesitate to find another either. The only problem was, was that no one wanted him after hearing what he had said to Ginny. Not even Lavender Brown, the deranged psychotic Gryffindor, wanted him.  
  
"Harry," she sighed to the desperate Potter boy one day while they were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, "I said no. And I won't lie to you. I don't have a date to the dance, it just I don't want to go with you."  
  
The roles had been switched completely. She no longer desperately wanted him, he wanted her. Or rather, he wanted someone to replace Ginny.  
  
"But Lavender!" Harry grabbed her wrist to prevent her from walking away.  
  
"Leave me alone, Harry!" She shook her head and entered the half full classroom.  
  
Harry slumped against the stone wall beside the door. What had he done? Everyone just hated him now! Harry combed his fingers through his untamable jet black hair.  
  
"You stupid, idiotic-"  
  
"Ugly, womanizing, sexist, player?" Draco Malfoy, the slimy, yet sexy Slytherin sixth year finished for him.  
  
Draco smirked at him then turned to Kaida and smiled sweetly. She was holding his hand and glaring at Harry as though he was the lowest life force on Earth. But Harry didn't care. He felt like he was.  
  
After a quick glance into the classroom, Harry decided he better just skip Defense Against the Dark Arts that day. He needed time alone and time to come up with a damn good apology for Ginny.  
  
******  
  
"In your seats, in your seats!" Professor Severus Snape harshly instructed his students. "I am not in the greatest of moods and-" He shifted his gaze to an empty seat. "Where is Mr. Potter?"  
  
Draco once again smirked and called out ever so innocently, "He was just outside the classroom professor! I think he might be skipping class!"  
  
"Oh, you've done it now Potter!" Snape spat out his words with such intense hatred, that the class exchanged worried looks. With his final remark, Snape stormed out of the classroom. He was on a manhunt.  
  
******  
  
Harry entered the common room, expecting to find no one. Instead, he found the one person who he wanted to see so badly, yet didn't want to see at all.  
  
"Ginny!" He gasped, staring at the redhead.  
  
Instead of wearing her normal school attire, Ginny was dressed in a black tank top that said "People=Shit" and calve length camouflage capris with many pockets and chains.  
  
"Hullo Potter," she said flatly, barely looking up from her nails which she was painting a dark red.  
  
"Ginny, what are you wearing?"  
  
She sighed and actually looked up. "What I usually would wear if we didn't have uniforms!"  
  
"Ginny, I can't explain what came over me. I've been so stressed lately and- "  
  
"What's been stressing you? Not enough action?"  
  
"No Ginny, I-"  
  
"You wanted to do me! You're just like the rest of them, Harry and you don't realize it!" Tears were forming in Ginny's eyes.  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm a bastard, I know! But Ginny, if you'd only-"  
  
Ginny got up from the red couch and walked towards Harry. "Only what?" she said quietly, her voice shaking. "Only listen? I've done enough listening, Harry! And enough is enough!" She grabbed his shirt bringing him towards her and kissed him suddenly. Then she pushed him away hard and collapsed on the couch in tears.  
  
"Ginny, what the fuck happened to you?"  
  
"He said he loved me! He said everything was okay! But damn, Harry, he was forceful! 'You'll do it if you love me!' he says. Harry, do you know what it's like to be forced into something that you didn't want to do? Do you know how it eats at your soul?"  
  
Ginny stopped crying and talking almost suddenly. Someone was coming down the stairs.  
  
"He's coming, oh God Harry, he's coming! Don't let him do it again!" Ginny curled into a ball on the couch as Dean appeared from the staircase.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Harry screamed at him.  
  
"What the bloody-" Dean was knocked in the stomach by Harry  
  
"What are you doing? Have you gone mad?" Once again Dean was punched by Harry. This time he hit him in the nose.  
  
"You took advantage of her!" Harry screamed. His striking green eyes had taken on a rage that no one had ever seen from him.  
  
Dean wiped the blood from his face. "Hah! I heard that she was easy! Thought I might have some fun!"  
  
Harry called him a bastard again and shoved him against the wall. "If you ever touch her again, I swear I'll fucking kill-"  
  
"MR.POTTER!" Snape yelled frantically from across the room.  
  
Harry reluctantly dropped Dean, who was shaking in fear and anger.  
  
"All of you, even you Ms. Weasley, follow me!" He glared at the three Gryffindors. "NOW!"  
  
******  
  
After Snape had left his class, the classroom erupted in conversation.  
  
"So, what was your story again darling?" Draco asked Kaida as they took a breather from making out in the back of the classroom.  
  
"Well, when McGonagall, like, wrote down those names and stuff, she forgot to send a letter to me, 'cause my name wasn't in alphabetical order, 'cause I live in Canada. Draco?"  
  
"Mm hm?" he mumbled as he kissed down her neck.  
  
"Haven't I told you this before?"  
  
Draco stopped his kissing. "Well if you're going to question my doings-"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Don't worry about it. I guess I'm just grumpy and stuff." She pushed him away. "Can we finish this later? 'Cause it's in the middle of class and all..."  
  
Draco huffed and strolled to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Okay, everybody listen up! Since Snape is gone, it's obvious someone should take over!"  
  
"Who?" Vincent Crabbe asked dumbly.  
  
"Me, you incompetent fool!" Draco snapped at him.  
  
"Or not! Why can't we just talk?" Neville protested.  
  
"Because we need to learn this shit, okay? Now, starting off, let's review how to resist the Crucio curse. Neville, why don't you volunteer?" Neville shook his head violently but Draco raised his wand anyways.  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
Neville fell to the floor, twitching as Draco smiled with bloodlust. He tortured him for only a minute more because suddenly, out of nowhere, Ron tackled him and knocked him out with one single punch to the temple. 


	21. Fights Lead to Discoveries

A/N: Efin! These chapters are finally up!! Go me! And Carleen! W00t!  
  
Draco's body fell in a small heap on the floor. Instinctively, Crabbe and Goyle got out of their seats to pound the shit out of Ron for attacking Draco.  
  
Ron let out a sigh as the two boys neared him. He was just too pissed off to let anyone beat him up. But Ron wasn't as strong as he thought and he was only able to throw two punches before Crabbe and Goyle started wailing him with their rock-hard fists.  
  
Soon Ron was lying on the ground next to Draco with a broken nose and a bleeding lip. Ron got up and wiped the blood off this mouth. He threw another punch but Goyle caught it in one hand and twisted it so he cried out in pain.  
  
"Let this... uh.... Be, like, a lesson for all you kids out there who try to beat up either Draco or us." Crabbe threatened the horrified Gryffindors, as Goyle started kicking Ron in the stomach.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor Vera Sprice stood in the threshold of the classroom wearing a sparkling silver robe that almost blinded the children who looked right at it.  
  
Vera walked elegantly into the room and started to tap her foot when she reached the two unconscious boys lying in the middle of the room. "What is the meaning of this?" the professor almost shouted.  
  
** In Snape's office **  
  
"You fools!" Snape snapped at Harry and Dean. "Fighting over a stupid little girl!"  
  
The three Gryffindors and the very frustrated and annoyed Snape occupied the teacher's office. Snape was pacing back and forth, and kept flipping his greasy black hair behind his ears. Ginny sobbed silently and picked at her nails while Dean just sat there, showing no sympathy what-so-ever. Harry's anger was over-flowing within him, making him shake and his knuckles turn white. If only Snape hadn't had shown up... Then, he could have finished him off. Harry had never felt so much hatred in his whole life.  
  
"She's not stupid!" Harry spat at the frowning and obviously on the verge of a mental break down teacher. "She never has been! You don't even know the whole story!"  
  
"I know that you were fighting to kill, Potter!! That is good enough to get you expelled!!"  
  
"YOU IDIOT! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN!?!?" Harry exploded and stood up violently, making his chair smash to the ground.  
  
Snape growled at him, "Fifty points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"You think I care about the stupid points? It's just a lame contest which makes everyone hate each other even more! Look, Professor, I don't care if I get expelled. Hell, I don't care if I never get to do magic ever again! The point here is, is that... God... I just can't say it...." Harry slumped to the back of the room and put his forehead against the wall. He bit his lip, fighting back tears of rage and love.  
  
"I think I can explain, Professor," Ginny whimpered.  
  
Snape eyed her suspiciously. Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes and explained to Snape what Dean had done to her and for once in his life, Severus Snape had a heart.  
  
"Mr. Thomas, you disgust me!" he yelled in Dean's face. "A poor innocent girl! God!" He shook his head and started to pace around the room again. "Potter, I owe you an apology. What you did... It was right. The bastard deserved it."  
  
******  
  
A frequent activity of Hermione Grangers, after everything that had happened, was skipping class. This time it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Whenever she skipped she stayed away from the common room and went outdoors instead.  
  
Since it was mid-winter, Hermione had bundled up in a heavy wool sweater, a scarf and replaced her usual pleated skirt with boot-cut low-rise jeans. She walked briskly across the grounds, towards the Forbidden Forest. Of course, it was forbidden but it was the only place where she could be alone. Just as she reached the edge, a tall lumbering figure appeared out of the shadowy foliage.  
  
"'ermione! Long time no see, eh?" the rough voice of Hagrid spoke to her.  
  
"Yes... It has been awhile. Where have you been all this time Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid's face turned very serious and he looked longingly at his hut. "Bin 'round, that's where I've bin!" He turned back to look at Hermione. "Just deliverin' a message to Dumbledore, then I'll be goin' again."  
  
"Can I come over for some tea sometime?"  
  
"Not this year 'ermione. I've bin very busy and...," Hagrid trailed off then remembered about his message. He bid goodbye to Hermione and clambered off towards the castle.  
  
Hermione turned and watched as he neared the castle. "Funny," she thought to herself. "Hagrid's never this vague unless..." She gasped. It couldn't be! He could never be on Hogwarts grounds! Especially while Dumbledore was Headmaster!  
  
"He knows," she whispered, "and he's not doing anything about it!"  
  
Her head snapped back to Hagrid's hut. It had a menacing look to it. It looked as though no one occupied it, yet something was there. Hermione turned on her heel and sped off as fast as she could towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
******  
  
When she reached it, Hermione had to rack her brains for the password.  
  
"Clodhoppers?" she suggested, remembering her favourite over-the-summer treat.  
  
Sure enough, the gargoyle stepped aside and Hermione stepped onto the staircase. She walked up to the door that separated her from Dumbledore, and then realized that the office was already occupied.  
  
"I am most disappointed in you, Mr. Thomas," the muffled voice of Dumbledore came from beyond the door. "I will have to alert your parents of this and you will be expelled. As well, I am recommending that you go to Nakalna, Juvenile Detention Center for Troubled Young Wizards."  
  
"And for me?" Hermione heard Harry speak up. He sounded depressed.  
  
"I will see that you get a detention, Mr. Potter. Though I do not approve of your fighting, I believe that you couldn't control your feelings for Ginny. Speaking of Ms. Weasley, she will be spending a week in a recovery centre, of which I will not disclose the name of. If you wish to send her a letter or some sweets you may give them to me and I will see that they make it to her."  
  
Hermione knocked sheepishly on the door. "Um, Professor, if you're not too busy, I would like to talk with you for a moment."  
  
The door creaked as it opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore, with his usual twinkling eyes a dull blue. "Yes of course, Ms. Granger. Dean, you may leave. Go pack up your trunk, I will be speaking with you later."  
  
Dean reluctantly left and glared at Hermione on the way out.  
  
"I know why you're here Hermione," Dumbledore spoke softly as he returned to his desk. "And I fear that I have made wrong choices about what is going on."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and then Dumbledore. His expression was puzzled. "What is going on?" Harry asked them.  
  
Dumbledore answered first, "Voldemort is at Hogwarts. I cannot deny it anymore. Already one girl has been killed."  
  
"WHAT??!" both students yelled at the same time.  
  
"I'm afraid we had to keep it secret from the rest of the students. Only one girl besides yourselves knows about this. Ginny was with her when Connie died."  
  
"Connie? NO! She can't be dead! I just got a letter from her describing what it's like at Drumstrang!" Hermione burst into tears. The shear fact that Dumbledore had been lying made her nauseous.  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head solemnly. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Her parents have been sending those. The whole wizarding world is in an uproar. A war has begun and only the people with outside communications know about it."  
  
"But I get the Daily Profit everyday!" Hermione protested. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"In order to keep everyone from chaos, the Daily Profit has been only printing articles that have nothing to do with what is actually happening."  
  
"So," Harry interjected, "We're all in deep shit?" 


	22. Frozen

A/N: These chapters will probably be all posted at once. Why? Carleen is on vacation. I am all alone... LOL No I'm not but ah well, I write a lot at night and now I have a laptop in my room. Too bad it doesn't have internet. Anyways, the story is starting to get serious. Why? Because, it needs to. Read on, dear reader!  
  
Draco and Ron both lay in cots in the Hospital Wing. Draco stared up at the ceiling with his icy eyes that were colder than the Arctic itself.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Ron asked him, as he bit into a chocolate frog.  
  
"Do what, Weasley?"  
  
"Be so mean. It's not like Neville did anything to you."  
  
"It's my job, Weasley. Why do you care? Don't you hate me?"  
  
"Yes, I do-"  
  
"Then don't ask stupid things!" Draco yelled at Ron as he sat up.  
  
"Touchy aren't we?" Ron jeered.  
  
"Look, I'm not going to waste my time listening to a poor wizarding scumbag who wouldn't even care if I died right now."  
  
"Then I'm going to sleep." Ron lay back down and pulled the covers over his head, and soon enough he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Draco held his head in his hands. He hated himself. He hated the image he potrayed. Who wouldn't? If only his father-  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Albus Dumbledore approached Draco's bed. "I need a private word with you."  
  
"Go ahead," Draco said, disrupted from his train of thought, "Ron's asleep."  
  
"I have some very bad news, Draco," the professor addressed him by his first name for once. "As a result of the present situations in the outside world, I am most sorry to tell you that your parents have been killed."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No," he said, "You're mistaken. My parents have protection from-"  
  
"Lord Voldemort, I know. But in fact," Dumbledore bowed his head, "he is the one whom killed them. Please do not take this too harshly. And remember, I am always here if you need to talk."  
  
If only Draco wanted to talk. Hell, if only he could. He had been frozen. Frozen in shock, disbelief and a sudden hate. This hate was even greater than his hate for Ron. This hate was for life. Life could be beautiful, but only if you had perfect parents and perfect friends. Life could be perfect, but it wasn't. Draco's life wasn't perfect. Years of torture every holiday. Years of obeying orders. Years of learning to hate. Hatred, for no reason. Hatred, because his father said so.  
  
A single tear rolled down the Slytherin boys face. He stared into nothingness. And then, Draco disappeared into the nothingness. The shell of Draco sat next to Dumbledore, pale and barely breathing. Dumbledore called for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Should we send him to Miss Finkles Young Wizarding Recovery Centre?" She asked, staring sadly at the frozen boy.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Yes. He'll get better."  
  
"I'll be praying." Madame Pomfrey put her hand on Dumbledore's shoulder and shuffled off to reserve Draco a spot.  
  
******  
  
Hermione sat in the poufy red couch that sat by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She cried silently.  
  
"How come it happens to us, Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything. Beginning this year... Our whole world, it just came crashing down."  
  
Harry sat next to her. "I don't know, Hermy. I guess it's my fault. I really should have stayed friend-less. Then nobody would have to get hurt."  
  
"Except you," Hermione whispered. "I could never let that happen. Harry?"  
  
Harry snapped out of a train or thought. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being about the worst friend you've ever had."  
  
"You were never a bad friend, Hermy. You were just confused. We all were."  
  
Hermione wiped away her tears. "How do you think Ron will react to the news?"  
  
"Knowing Ron... He'll kill Dean, then kill Dumbledore and then kill me for being an ass to Ginny."  
  
Hermione laughed hollowly. "Do you think everything will turn out alright?"  
  
Harry hugged her close to him. "It always does."  
  
******  
  
The next day, Draco was sent to the Recovery Centre. He was no longer a shell, but Draco refused to talk to anyone. He needed to think. He needed to become someone he hadn't been since he was younger than two. He needed to be Draco, not Malfoy.  
  
The Recovery Centre had a huge yard. Draco sat himself under an apple tree. It was cold out, still late December. His hair was no longer slicked back. That was Malfoy. His sneer was gone. That was Malfoy. He tore away at Malfoy and slowly Draco began to emerge. The real Draco wasn't mean, cruel or abusive. The real Draco was clean, kind and loving.  
  
"Malfoy?" a familiar voice asked. A shadow darkened Draco's view.  
  
"Malfoy is not my name. If I had it my way, it would never be. The Malfoys deserve to rot in the pits of hell." He looked up. "Hullo Ginny."  
  
Ginny sat next to him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well then I'll talk about me. I need to talk. The rest of the people here are mad. I'm going to be going back to Hogwarts soon."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
Ginny sighed. "I'm just looking for decent conversation, okay? I can tell that you're hurting. I am too. Hell, we're all hurting. What's bothering you?"  
  
Draco looked up and stared up at the sun. "My parents are dead. Killed by the one man who was protecting us."  
  
"That's horrible." Ginny moved closer to Draco.  
  
"I know." He sighed. "It's hard, you know. Living your life as someone else. Someone you hate. I swear if I was someone else, I would kick my ass."  
  
Draco turned to Ginny. As their eyes met, they felt a connection. No, they didn't love each other. It was deeper than love. An understanding. One that broke all the hate. The mystery was gone.  
  
"Mystery's gone, so bring back the sun, bury this hate, build it with love," Ginny sang softly.  
  
"You described it perfectly." Draco put his head on Ginny's shoulder. "I wish I had parents like yours. Ginny... Can I tell you something, that you can't tell anyone?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"I always was jealous of Ron." He laughed. "I can't believe I'm actually telling you this. You must think I'm a real idiot."  
  
"No, not at all. In fact, I feel for you. You had no control over who you were."  
  
Draco smiled and started crying. "Finally! Someone understands me! Oh god!!! You're going to have to explain to your friends. Especially Ron and Neville." Draco stopped smiling. "I could have killed both of them."  
  
The red headed girl looked up to a cloud. If only she could float away with the clouds. Be free. Forget everything.  
  
******  
  
Harry and Hermione had visited Ron. He now knew everything. Once again, the golden trio were together. Bonded by an in-serperable force that sometimes strectched and twisted, but always remained un-broken. Harry left to go get some food for the three of them.  
  
Ron was sitting up in his pyjamas and holding Hermione's hand. "Hermione," he spoke softly, "I need to tell you something. I've said it before but now I know for sure. I've had time to think, but all I can think about is you."  
  
Hermione nodded and felt the butterflies rise up in her stomach.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is," he paused, "Hermione, I seriously, truly, absolutely love you. I don't think I could live without you."  
  
Hermione started to cry. "I've been a fool, Ron. I really have. I never realized how much I loved you. Love can be denied. It can be forgotten. But it never goes away. Ever."  
  
Hermione leaned closer to Ron and kissed him softly. "I love you, Ron. And I always have."  
  
Ron smiled. Both students' eyes were watery but there was no time for tears. Harry soon came back.  
  
"I heard everything," he said. "I'm happy. It's finally back to normal. Oh and Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I have to say something and it's hard because I don't want you to kill me. I think I'm in love with your sister. Please don't laugh. It's crazy but Ginny, she makes me feel... It's so hard to describe!"  
  
Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Go ahead and love her. I wouldn't care who she fell in love with as long as they truely loved her. Harry, I can tell. You love her."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged Ron and then Hermione. Harry then got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"To go see Ginny. I can't live without her." With that final word, Harry left Ron and Hermione and went to seek permission to see his true love. 


	23. Changes and Parties

A/N: *yawn* I'm so tired! Anyways, I hope you liked the last chapter... I wrote it at like ten-thirty. Carleen is back!! YAY! Enjoy reading about Ginny kissing all the cute guys at Hogwarts. Damn if I were her, I would have kissed Snape and Lucius (okay he's dead, but ever so hot!). Oh and I wouldn't have just kissed Draco on the cheek... If you know what I mean...  
  
Also, we really, really want/need reviews. If we don't start getting some criticism and comments (no flames please) then we might stop writing. I enjoy writing, but if no one else is going to read it and help me improve then I won't bother.  
  
******  
  
Dumbledore would not let Harry go visit Ginny. It was just too dangerous at the present being. Yet still, none of the students knew about Voldemort except Harry, Hermione and Ron. The threesome spent every day until Ginny's return sitting in the common room doing absolutely nothing. A week at passed and Ginny's return was due that day and Christmas holidays were coming soon.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry stood at the entrance doors, eagerly awaiting their friend, or in Harry's case, his love. She came around noon, right before lunch, in a carriage drawn by the thestrals. But when Ginny stepped out, the three friends were surprised to see someone else step out of the carriage. That person was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ron glared at him, as did Harry. "What are you doing riding with that piece of shit?" Harry asked the red headed girl.  
  
"Okay, all of you really need to listen. Draco has seriously changed."  
  
Hermione laughed. "I've heard that one before."  
  
Draco saw Hermione and Ron holding hands. He bit his lip. She really was beautiful. Draco looked at the ground and let his hair fall down over his eyes. He kicked at the dirt.  
  
"So go ahead, Malfoy! Tell us how you've changed!" Ron mocked.  
  
Ginny glared at her brother and was about to speak when-  
  
"If you call me Malfoy once more, I swear I'm going to kill you, Ron!"  
  
"You already tried to do- Wait... Did you just call me Ron?"  
  
"Well that's your name isn't it?" Draco looked up at Ron, showing puffy eyes that had obviously been crying.  
  
Harry stepped in. "Shut your mouth, Malfoy! We already know that you're no good!"  
  
"Look, Harry, Draco has been through a lot. His parents are dead and you're not even showing any sympathy at all!! Sometimes you can be so insensitive!"  
  
"Oh come on, Ginny. Look at him! You really think he's changed that much?"  
  
"You will never understand him! None of you will! God dammit! You won't even listen to him... Not at all! Why can't you just forget all the hate for a moment and be civil human beings?"  
  
"Because it's Malfoy!" Ron retorted harshly.  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand. "Why don't we just listen to him?" She looked pleadingly into Ron's eyes. Ron shut up.  
  
They all sat on the steps. Draco told his story slowly, his voice sometimes cracking on the verge of tears. "I never wanted to be like that. I really didn't."  
  
"Whatever," Ron said after he finished. "I'm going for a walk, you coming Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "Oh and," He paused. "Draco, this doesn't mean we're friends. We never will be."  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk too?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Um, sure, I guess," she replied, still thinking over everything in her head.  
  
"I'm just going to get a sweater," Harry told her. "I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Harry rushed back through towards the Gryffindor common room to get his sweater.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" Ginny asked Draco as she got up, brushing off her pants.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't expect much anyways. I'll be fine; you go work things out with Harry."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thank you." Then she kissed on the cheek.  
  
Suddenly Kaida came through the front doors. "Draco," she said, "What the fuck are you doing?  
  
"Nothing," Draco said quickly. "But Kaida, we need to talk."  
  
"So you're going to screw the littlest weasel now aren't you?"  
  
"No, nothing like that!" He shuddered, but hid it from Ginny. "Kaida, this isn't going to work out. I've changed and unless you're going to too, then it's never going to work." He paused, "Ever."  
  
Kaida's eyes flashed red and Draco could swear that he had seen fangs come out of her mouth. But then he blinked and they went away.  
  
"Are you dumping me?" Kaida asked, growing with anger.  
  
"No, he's confessing his ever dying love to you!" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
Kaida glared at Ginny, but then sneered. "Watch out weasel, you never know what might attack you these days."  
  
Ginny faked a scared face. "Oh my god, I'm so scared!"  
  
Kaida walked off towards the forest and glanced back. "You should be."  
  
Harry came back a few minutes later to find the two students laughing. "Maybe he has changed," Harry thought to himself, but he couldn't shake the memories of how Draco had treated them over the years. He could change back at any moment and Harry didn't want to take that risk.  
  
******  
  
"Have I apologized yet for being a bitch?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
He laughed. "About three billion times. You don't have to be sorry, Hermione. I understand."  
  
Ron and Hermione had headed towards the lake, in the opposite direction of Hagrid's hut. They didn't have a plan for that just yet. They sat down on a bench, still holding hands.  
  
"So...," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"So," Ron replied.  
  
"Christmas holidays are coming up."  
  
"I know. In two days in fact."  
  
"It's that close?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
Ron nodded. "We should have a party!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "As a matter of fact, my parents are very tolerant on parties. We should have one at my house!"  
  
Ron agreed and they started to make up a list of people to invite.  
  
Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Neville Longbottom Fred Weasley George Weasley Lee Jordan Katie Bell Alicia Spinnet Angelina Johnson Luna Lovegood Parvati Patil Padma Patil Zacharias Smith  
  
"We should invite Cho," Hermione suggested.  
  
"I don't think Harry would be to keen on that," Ron said.  
  
"But her boyfriend is going to be there!"  
  
"Who's her boy-toy now?"  
  
"Well, first she was going out with Michael but then she dumped him because he didn't call her everyday over the summer. So then she went out with Lee Jordan, whom she couldn't stand, so she dumped him and now she's ended up with Zach."  
  
Ron sighed. "She has a commitment problem!"  
  
"No duh! I don't she'll ever get over Cedric!"  
  
"Hey... Why didn't we invite him?"  
  
"Ron, he's dead!" Hermione slapped her forehead. "You stupid kid!"  
  
Ron shrugged. "So many people dying these days, it's hard to keep track."  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
******  
  
Harry and Ginny had gone towards the Quidditch pitch after they had left Draco who had gone back into the castle. They stood in the middle of the field, surrounded by the towering stands and goal posts.  
  
"Ginny, I've been a real asshole."  
  
Ginny folded her arms. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"I really want to say that I'm sorry. And I want us to get back together."  
  
Ginny sighed. "I don't think that's going to happen, Harry. Just not yet, at least. I need some time."  
  
Harry slumped. "Okay," he said, "I understand."  
  
Ginny turned to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Don't worry, Harry. It'll work out eventually. I promise!" 


	24. Ron, and His Fear of Doorbells Oh Yes, a...

A/N: Ha ha! We just spent half and hour designing outfits for the Christmas party at Hermione's. Carleen just squealed... And then she said: "I squealed!"  
  
Whoa, five reviews in like two minutes *is scared*. Not to mention the four from the supposed Dan, Rupert, Emma and Tom (if it was you Tom, I hope you know that I FUCKING LOVE YOU)... Excuse my rabid fan girl screaming. It's what happens when you mix Roxanne and Tom Felton. Everyone wants more action eh? Okay, I'll have more sex scenes. It's way more fun that way... Right guys? Oh yes and a review from... Mr. Nelner?!? WTF?! Who wrote that? *giggles madly as she imagines her gym teacher reading it*  
  
Dear Tom (if it is you, let us pray),  
I want to find this out now: if it really is you. And I have my ways of finding out things insert evil laugh. Email me (eternal_angel_usagi@Hotmail.com) and we shall talk.  
  
And now, a word from my co-author: HOW COME I NEVER GET ASKED TO HOOK UP WITH CELEBRITIES!??!? Me: Because I'm pretty, and rabid, and have control over A/N's. And speaking of that, this one is really long...  
  
******  
  
Christmas holidays were finally there at last. And Draco had finally found someone to stay with. Ironically, it was Hermione. So Draco would get to go to her party as well.  
  
Just as Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Draco were boarding the train, Neville came running up to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, I lost my invitation!" Neville whined.  
  
"That's okay Neville! I made an extra one, just incase!" Hermione smiled and handed him a green and red envelope.  
  
Neville thanked her and boarded the train in front of them. The four Gryffindors and the Slytherin had a compartment to themselves. Already, Hermione had told the others that Draco was staying with her, much to Ron's dismay.  
  
"Are you sure that I can't stay with you too, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I only have one guest room."  
  
Ginny smirked. "You think he wants to stay in a guest room? Jeez Hermione!"  
  
Ron blushed, as did Hermione.  
  
******  
  
The party was on Christmas Eve. Hermione and Draco were there first of course. Her in a blue t-shirt over a yellow tank top. Hermione also wore a green skirt and red high toppers. Draco wore a black muscle shirt with a red dragon and baggy jeans. Slowly the guests started to arrive. The Patil twins arrived first in off the shoulder shirts and pleated skirts. On their heads they had reindeer ears and on their feet they had Father Christmas boots. One twin was in red, the other green. After the Parvati and Padma, Fred and George came. The Weasley boys wore tuxedos; one in red the other in green.  
  
"You like totally stole our idea!" Padma laughed.  
  
George and Fred smiled broadly.  
  
After the Weasley twins came, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia arrived at the same time. Katie had on a fifties style black and fuchsia dress with ballet shoes also in fuchsia. Angelina was decked out casually in a red turtle neck that had green lettering that said: "HO HO HO!". Alicia wore red dress with a collar and a flower where the lapels met.  
  
The three girls started to dance right away to the booming music that Hermione had set up. Soon the two sets of twins joined in. Hermione stayed at the door to greet the guests and Draco sat in a chair by the refreshments all alone.  
  
Ginny and Ron arrived next. Ron just wore jeans and a t-shirt while Ginny had gone glamour Hollywood. She wore a pink and coral salsa style dress with big ruffles at the bottom hem.  
  
"Hermione," Ron gasped at the sight of the beautiful brunette. "You look... so... Sexy!" He growled at her and kissed her on the lips. Hermione giggled and Ginny sighed and dragged her brother onto the dance floor.  
  
Cho and Zacharias showed up hand-in-hand. Cho wore a traditional Chinese dress in black while Zach just wore jeans and a t-shirt. The couple immediately headed the refreshment table to poke fun at Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cho asked Draco, examining him from head to toe. She had admit, he was pretty sexy.  
  
"I'm staying with Hermione," Draco replied, even more in a hateful tone.  
  
"My," Cho smirked, "Is Ron okay with that?"  
  
Draco glared at her and she and Zach left for the dance floor.  
  
Neville and Luna just happened to show up at the same time. Luna went crazy with clothes again and wore a red and green striped dress with white faux- fur trim. A holy decal was on the collar of her dress. Also, she wore a giant Santa Claus-type belt. Neville, being quite controversial with the season, wore a button-up Hawaiian shirt and black pants.  
  
As soon as Luna spotted Draco she stopped talking with Hermione and went over to him. "Draco," she said trying not to blush much or pass out, "You look nice!"  
  
Draco smiled. "You do too. Want to dance?"  
  
Luna smiled broadly and nodded.  
  
After Ron was done 'busting-a-move', he joined Hermione by the door. They were deep into a 'conversation' when suddenly the door bell. This of course, extremely frightened Ron who ran and hid behind Hermione.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ron, it's just the doorbell. It's like knocking on a door. Only, it's not. That must be Harry!"  
  
But it wasn't Harry. It was quite the opposite.  
  
"Lavender?" Ron and Hermione gasped.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" She stepped inside the house, and took off her coat revealing a very ugly khaki green turtle neck and too tight jeans.  
  
"Umm, Lavender? Do you have an invitation?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do!" She flashed Hermione the invitation, on which Neville's name had been crossed out and her own had been scribbled in.  
  
"Well," Hermione said reluctantly, "I guess you can come in. Mind yourself though, we have limited refreshments."  
  
"Are you calling me fat?"  
  
"No... Maybe a bit horizontally inclined, but not fat!"  
  
Lavender tried to decide if it was an insult or not. She didn't know so she just ignored it and went to dance with the very yummy Lee Jordan.  
  
"Where can Harry be?" Hermione said after an hour had passed. She and Ginny sat on a bench at the door, when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione yelled. "Where have you been?"  
  
Harry came into the house, clothing drenched, "I had to walk."  
  
******  
  
About two minutes before midnight, Hermione called the attention of everyone and turned down the music. "Okay everybody, I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Everyone looked at her skeptically. They better not have to do homework!  
  
"I have a karaoke machine!"  
  
All the wizards that didn't come from muggle families looked at her oddly Hermione sighed and stepped up onto a one foot high stage with many electronics on it.  
  
"You have this thing that you sing into and you have the words on a screen. And you have the music and background singers."  
  
Some of them nodded, other just looked dazed. Hermione shook her head. "I'll just go first then. And you can follow along..."  
  
The song started out with a couple of seconds of synthesized strings. The Hermione began to sing in a techno kind of voice.  
  
"Roses are red and violets are blue, Honey is sweet but not as sweet as you, Roses are red and violets are blue, Ha dida dida might, Ha dida dida might. Mm dum de dadda da, Dum dee dadda da. Dum dee dadda da.... Dum dee dadda da, Dum dee dadda da, Dum dee dadda da! Come pick my roses!"  
  
The music picked up and the other teenagers started to dance. Hermione smiled as she sang.  
  
"Sweet from the flowers, Honey from the bees. I've got a feeling I'm ready to release. Roses are red and violets are blue, Honey is sweet but not as sweet as you. It's invincible, but so touchable. And I can feel it on my body, So emotional! I'm on a ride, on a ride, I'm a passenger. I'm the victim of a... Hot. Love. Messenger."  
  
Hermione sang on, making everyone dance to the beat. It was contagious and soon everyone wanted to sing karaoke as well, no matter how well they sang. Fred and George sang right after Hermione.  
  
"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!" Fred screamed into the microphone with no tune that was distinguishable.  
  
"WHO? Who? Who?" George yelled. ((A/N to Thea: George is sooooo much hotter))  
  
Then after a couple of people sang, a surprising singer stepped up on stage. It was Neville. Now Neville was known for having no talents, but as soon as he got on stage (shaking and sweating up a storm) he wowed his audience.  
  
"I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive. I'm just out find, The better part of me.  
  
I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, I'm more than a pretty face, beside a train. And it's not easy to be me."  
  
Neville changed the mood of the party for the three and a half minutes that the song lasted. It had brought everyone back to reality. And reality was, was that none of them were safe. He finished off with a low trembling note, as if he just realized that he was singing in front of people. He quickly shuffled off the stage, and immediately ended up talking to Luna, whom, after hearing him sing, apparently liked him more. A lot more.  
  
Ginny was too shy to sing. She danced to the other songs, but never quite made it to the stage, even though Hermione tried to push her up after hearing Ron's, George's and Fred's comments about her singing in the shower.  
  
"Voice of an angel, that girl!" Fred said, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.  
  
"For sure," George agreed. "She's just too afraid of failure."  
  
"Such a perfectionist!" Ron added, stepping off the stage after singing a song from the Wizarding world called 'Skele-Gro Won't Fix my Broken Heart'.  
  
Suddenly, two grown-ups entered the room full of teenagers. "Hermione honey," the woman said. "Your father and I have been called into an emergency appointment. You and your friends will be responsible, won't you?"  
  
"Yes Mum," Hermione responded as she was kissed on the cheek by both her parents.  
  
They rushed out the door, her father mumbling "Those damn hockey players..."  
  
"Thank god!" Hermione sighed in relief. "I never thought they'd leave!"  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"What? Now we can have some real fun..." Hermione smirked and turned to Ginny. "But first... Ginny MUST sing."  
  
"What?!?" Ginny blushed profusely.  
  
"That's right Gin, sing away!"  
  
Next thing she knew, Ginny found herself on stage. She faced the crowd of friends (well, okay, Lavender wasn't a friend). Neville and Luna were missing. They had apparently found their way to an empty room, and were making out as you read this very sentence.  
  
Ginny stood there in shock. Her knees shook and her heart was beating fast. She never did well in front of crowds. But then the music started, and it took her far from Hermione's house. It took her into a new world. Music did that to Ginny.  
  
"Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby. Right now I feel invisible to you, Like I'm not, real. Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say.  
  
I was left to cry there, Waiting out side there, Grinning with a lost stare, That's when I decided.  
  
Why should I care? 'Cause you weren't there when I was scared. I was so alone. Yeah, you need to listen! I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip. And I'm in this thing alone..."  
  
Her voice started to crack as she realized that she was in front of a crowd of people. People who were staring at her in awe.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "I know I'm not that good."  
  
Everyone looked at her with a 'what-the-fuck?' expression. Hermione spoke first.  
  
"Gin! That was freakin', amazing!!" She hugged the stunned girl. "You have talent, girl!"  
  
Everyone nodded and mummers of agreement came from the kids. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Why don't we get this party on the move?" She asked everyone. Ginny grinned as everyone cheered.  
  
Hermione put the music back on and everyone started grooving again.  
  
******  
  
"Gin!" Harry called to Ginny, who was just down the hall. He had followed her across the dance floor but couldn't get her attention.  
  
She turned around. "Oh! Hullo Harry!" Her face was flushed.  
  
"Are you going somewhere? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," she said smiling at him. Those emeralds of his were filled with so much concern. "I just need to go get some air. You want to come?"  
  
Harry nodded eagerly, and the two of them stepped out onto the back porch. The moonlight illuminated Harry's eyes and Ginny turned away to prevent herself from staring. She couldn't help it. His eyes were what drew her back. Closer and closer, until she finally realized that not only did she imagine that she had been drawn closer, that she actually had drawn closer. Her face was right in front of his; eye to eye. But more importantly, lip to lip.  
  
Ginny giggled. "I guess we'll never be apart."  
  
"Not as long as I'm alive and sane."  
  
Ginny blinked stupidly. "What is this sane you are talking about? You were never sane."  
  
Harry let out a 'heh' but then his face turned serious. Serious, though, in a funny way. "Kiss me, you lovely little redhead!" He grabbed her and dipped her. It was a passionate kiss, the kind that you only ever see in movies.  
  
Ginny started to giggle again as he lifted her back up. "Harry," she whispered as he took her hands and they danced a slow waltz to the little music that came out the door.  
  
"Mm hm?" He mumbled as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I've never been this happy in my life."  
  
Harry and Ginny pulled apart and stood at arms length holding hands. The moon was full, and had centered itself between them.  
  
Harry brushed some hair out of her face. "Every time I'm with you I feel like that."  
  
Ginny blushed and hugged Harry. They both gazed at the moon, forgetting that the horror would soon come.  
  
******  
  
Now some last disclaimers:  
  
Roses Are Red is property of Aqua and whoever owns it. Who Let the Dogs Out is owned by the Baha Men. Superman is owned by Five for Fighting. Losing Grip is property of Avril Lavinge. Skele-Gro Won't Fix my Broken Heart is property of me. I don't own any of the other songs, so... yeah....  
  
Expect lyrics to Skele-Gro Won't Fix my Broken Heart in the next chapter. 


	25. Crashed Parties and Tonsil Hockey

A/N: I control this note! insert evil laugh Listening to Good Charlotte now and writing... So... Yeah. Oh my god! A raven just flew by... DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!!! insert mad giggling Okay, so I'm hyper... Just a little bit though (. Oh yeah... MAKE SMEX NOT TEA!  
  
Oh yes... The lyrics, right. Ummm, here we go!  
  
No more de-gnoming the garden together! Can't play quidditch with you no more!  
  
Skele-Gro won't fix my broken heart, Because it's not a bone, It is made of flesh and blood! (repeat x10)  
  
There you go ^_^  
  
******  
  
Draco found himself back in his chair at the back of the room. He sighed. It was odd for him to be at a party with so much color and happiness. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring himself to believing this was real. That no one was being brutally tortured in the basement downstairs or the Ministry of Magic wasn't raiding their house for evidence of Voldemort or that –  
  
Draco's thoughts were cut short when the sound of glass shattering and screams entered the air. But it wasn't what he thought it was, simply Lavender toppling into the punch bowl.  
  
Maybe this was real and maybe everything was going to be okay.  
  
******  
  
"OW!" a silent scream came from the bushes outside the house.  
  
"This is stupid. Why can't we just go in now?" Pansy whined to Kaida as they crouched outside Hermione's living room window.  
  
"Just a little longer. We have to make sure Draco is in there or else this will be a waste of or time."  
  
Crabbe crawled out from the bushes in which he was hiding, "It already is a waste of our time..."  
  
"WHAT did you say?" Kaida turned to Crabbe with an evil look in her eyes. There was a tiny flash of red in her eyes but it disappeared as fast as it came.  
  
"Nothing," Crabbe whimpered.  
  
"Good," Kaida smirked and went back to looking in the window.  
  
"There he is!" Millicent Bulstrode pointed to the pale-faced boy sitting in the back of the room.  
  
"Your right Millicent. Now let's go!" Kaida ordered.  
  
Kaida stood up in her black spaghetti strap shirt, with a white embroidered dragon on the back, and tight black pants.  
  
8 other Slytherin's followed closely behind wearing similar types of clothing. As they walked, they all placed black sunglasses on their eyes.  
  
They all walked to the front of the house and rang the doorbell. They heard a high female scream from Ron, and then the door was opened by Hermione.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione said hesitantly since she was sure she hadn't invited anyone else.  
  
Kaida stepped into the porch light where she could be seen, "Hello, Granger." Kaida smirked evilly as she said Hermione's name.  
  
Hermione's face turned into a frown, "I don't believe you have an invitation."  
  
"Neither do I," Kaida walked forward and pushed Hermione aside. The other 8 soon did the same.  
  
When the last Slytherin walked in Kaida threw Hermione outside and locked the door. "We don't want any interruptions now, do we?" Kaida commented as she entered the party.  
  
The Slytherin's walked over to Draco in a group, getting unsure glances and whispers from the other party guests.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kaida?" Draco questioned, as he was soon surrounded by his classmates.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same. Hanging around with mudbloods and Gryffindor's is not cool." Kaida stood in front of Draco, crossed her arms, and shook her head ashamed.  
  
"I would rather hang with them, than a bitch like you." Draco smiled his trademark smirk for the first time since his parents died.  
  
"Well, if your going to be like that, we'll just have to beat some sense into you. Crabbe! Goyle! Millicent! Teach Draco a lesson."  
  
It was only a few seconds before the group al heard a punch land. But Draco was still sitting in his chair untouched.  
  
Kaida turned about, to see Harry and Ron standing over a now unconscious Goyle. Kaida put her hand in her face and sighed. She then looked at the two and snapped her fingers. The two were instantly tackled by the remaining 7 Slytherins. Kaida wore a smile for about two seconds before it disappeared due to the fact that Fred and George were now hurling people off their brother and his friend.  
  
"Oy! It's not that nice starting a fight that's 7 on 2." George yelled to Kaida as he tossed the last Slytherin aside.  
  
"No I guess it's not. But who the hell cares anyway?"  
  
"I DO!!!!" Hermione was standing at the front door with a torn skirt and a muddy face (this was because her parents hid their spare key in an old oak tree, that had a huge mud puddle under it)  
  
"Oh great she's back," Kaida moaned.  
  
"You bet I'm back!" Hermione walked over to Fred and George, who were helping Harry and Ron to their feet. "Fred. George. Your both wizards of age, why don't you use your wands and blast these Slytherins back to the rock they crawled out from."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Fred smacked himself on the head.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that?" George asked Fred as he grabbed his wand out of his pocket.  
  
Kaida's eyes grew wide as she saw the twins prepare for an attack. "Slytherin's! Let's get out of here before some serious damage is done."  
  
The party crashers left through the front door, following after Kaida. Pansy jumped out the open window. The partygoers stood stunned as the music blasted behind them.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, wiping the mud off her face, "That wasn't so bad!" She shuffled over to Ron and led him into the kitchen to get a bandage.  
  
"What about me?" Harry called after them.  
  
Ginny giggled. "I don't think their just going to get a bandage..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked her, getting more confused by the moment.  
  
"Uh... Let's go outside, Harry." "NO! If they're in there making cookies, I want some too!"  
  
Ginny sighed and Fred and George erupted in a fit of snickering.  
  
"What?" Harry demanded as he walked closer to the kitchen.  
  
It was only a few more seconds before Harry's high-pitched scream came from the kitchen. He returned, very stunned and blushing like mad. "They- They're..."  
  
"Harry, you're so dense!" Ginny said, exasperated.  
  
"Yeah... I realized that. Wanna go make-out?"  
  
Ginny giggled once more. "For sure!"  
  
*****  
  
As it approached eleven o'clock, the Patil twins had to leave due to food poisoning. The remaining guests had paired up and scooted off to different rooms. Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen, Harry and Ginny were upstairs in Hermione's bedroom, George and Angelina were currently in the bathroom (she said it turned her on), and Zach and Cho had resided to out on the front porch. Even Neville and Luna had found a cozy place of they're own. After dancing together, Fred and Alicia had hooked up and Lee and Katie had apparently gone up to the roof to "get to know each other better".  
  
All that were left were Draco and Lavender.  
  
"So, Draco..." Lavender slid closer to Draco on the leather couch. "Everyone is making-out..."  
  
"Whatever you're thinking, Lavender, NO!" Draco inched away from her.  
  
"But Dracy!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Lavender frowned, pushing her bottom lip out way too far than it would have normally been. "But-"  
  
"Kay, Lavender, no! I don't want to be in a relationship right now. Especially with you."  
  
Lavender's eyes filled with fake tears. "But Dracy, I came here for you!"  
  
"You didn't even know I was staying here until you got here!"  
  
Lavender gulped. "You're. Staying. Here?"  
  
"No, I'm staying at the hotel down the corner!" He rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm staying here."  
  
"Why aren't you at your house?"  
  
"Are you fucking dense or something? My parents are dead. Get it?"  
  
Lavender huffed. "Whatever, be rude! I'm going to go home now."  
  
Draco sighed in relief as Lavender got on her coat and left the Granger's house. Draco was left alone to make sure that Hermione's parents didn't walk in on everybody.  
  
"That would make for some interesting situations," Draco laughed to himself. Then he sprawled out on the large couch and fell asleep. 


	26. Food Fights New Friends

A/N: Yay for us! We actually got the last chapter up! Yeah! Oh my god, did you guys see the Harry Potter spoof on SNL last night? I couldn't breathe I was laughing so hard. Yay for Lindsay Lohan! Yay for Fred and George! George is way smexier by the way, Thea! Sorry bout the lack of action for Draco. He must be very sexually frustrated right now. But do not worry dear fans! Draco shall have a chick soon enough! insert evil fangirl laugh Oh yes, still awaiting your email "Tom"...  
  
Carleen: Just to let you know, "Dan" and "Rupert", I am free! So can email me if you want crsmith98hotmail.com See I'm special too!  
  
Me: Speshul with a capital Q! So I r qpeshul with Naaji! Celestina Cadogan is the best name, by the way. WHOA! SPIFFY EDITOR THING!

* * *

Christmas morning had come at last and Ron and Harry had made the trip to Hermione's house. Ginny would have been there, but she had been grounded. Partly due to the fact that she had been feeding the gnomes, claiming that 'They were people too!'  
  
The golden trio and Draco had crowded around the Christmas tree while Hermione's parents were sipping their morning tea in the kitchen on the same table that Ron and Hermione had made-out. Ron rushed to his presents first.  
  
"To: Ronald, From: Mum," Ron read on the first package. It was squishy and felt like clothing. "Must be another jumper." He opened it up, but was surprised to see that he regular maroon jumper was replaced with a new set of scarlet dress robes.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione admired the make of the dress-robes, but upon handing them back to Ron, they disappeared in a cloud of dust. A single yellow note fluttered down onto his lap.  
  
"Merry Christmas! From: Your loving brothers, Fred and George," Ron grumbled as he read the note.  
  
Ron's presents were few compared to Hermione's and Harry's, but he thought his gifts were better. Hermione hadn't got him anything, except for a note that read: "Meet me in my room tonight at precisely 12:00am. Don't be late, Ron!" She signed it with a heart. Harry had gotten him a mobile that had the Chudley Canons team players on it. They zoomed around, chasing the different balls.  
  
Hermione had gotten perfume from Ron... Again. And from Harry, she received a book called The Future of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. From the absent Ginny, she had received a makeup kit. Unfortunately, Crookshanks got into it. Hermione had also gotten something from Draco. As a thank you, he had said.  
  
Harry had gotten various Quidditch things from the other two-thirds of the trio. From Ginny, he got boxers. Not normal boxers, though. These ones glowed in the dark, sparkled and apparently gave magical comfort.  
  
Draco got a single present. It was from Ginny. In the carefully wrapped emerald box, was a forest green book. He opened to the black pages and found that they were blank. Along with the journal was a quill that wrote in silver ink. In the front cover was a message. _"Don't be afraid to share your feelings. If not with me, then with this book. Love from, Ginny."_

* * *

The Christmas holidays ended all too soon for the students of Hogwarts. Well, almost all of them. Kaida Takahashi ran swiftly through the corridors towards Professor Sprice's office. She had been waiting ever since the party to, basically, tattle on Draco for switching sides. Kaida rapped quietly on the door of the office.  
  
The door opened slowly and gray eyes peered out from inside the room. After seeing who was at her door, Professor Sprice opened it wide enough for Kaida to slip in. As soon as the door was closed and a silencing charm was placed, Kaida started to bawl. Almost instantly Professor Sprice put her arm around her pupil and showed her a seat on a green couch.  
  
"Just let it all out dear," Professor Sprice said comfortingly.  
  
So, that's what Kaida did. She told Professor Sprice about how Draco dumped her, how he went to live with the mudblood during the Christmas holiday, and how she had loved him.  
  
After a few minutes of weeping, Kaida looked up at her professor. Kaida's eyes were full of hatred, "We will get our revenge, right?"  
  
"Of course, dear." Professor Sprice smiled kindly and rolled up her sleeve, "We have this so He will help us."  
  
Professor Sprice was pointing to the tattoo on her arm. It was one of the most evil signs that had ever been seen in the wizarding world. Kaida smiled too. She smiled because she also had that tattoo on her arm. She also had the dark mark.

* * *

Once again the golden trio found themselves in the great hall waiting for Dumbledore to introduce, yet another student into their school. Draco (although he wasn't very pleased) found it mandatory to be seated at the Slytherin table. But this wasn't such an awful torment because the other Slytherins had seated themselves as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Attention students," Dumbledore's voice bellowed over the students in a rather peaceful tone. "As many of you have guessed we have another student joining us this year. She is going to be joining the sixth year and has been sorted into Ravenclaw. I am pleased to introduce to you, Celestina Cadogan!"  
  
There was applause from all of the tables (except Slytherin of course) as the blonde-haired, sea blue/green-eyed girl walked towards her designated table. Her hair stopped at her ears and had red tips at the ends. She was very pretty and almost every guy who wasn't in a relationship followed her with his eyes until she sat down.  
  
Draco gazed across the great hall, not paying attention to his surroundings and almost bored by the lack of exciting-ness. He caught the eye of a new girl and felt his stomach lurch. She sweetly smiled then winked at him and turned back to her rice pudding. Draco blinked in astonishment. He had just felt a shiver crawl up his spine. It wasn't a shiver that you get when you know something bad is going to happen. It was one of those shivers you get when someone notices you, when you haven't been noticed in months.  
  
Draco smiled to himself as he turned back to his own rice pudding. He just so happened to get a cupcake in the face as well as Pansy hurled it at him (she was still pissed that he had dumped her). Draco sunk back into the hole he had crawled out of as the cupcake fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey! Bitch!" Pansy looked (lol she responded to bitch) to where the voice had come from only to see a bowl of rice pudding flying towards her.  
  
Pansy gasped, petrified, as the remainder of rice dripped down her face. A couple of the other Slytherins started snickering while Pansy scoped out the culprit. Celestina was giggling with a couple of newfound friends.  
  
"YOU!" Pansy stuck out her index finger and pointed at Celestina.  
  
"You know when you point a finger at someone there are three more pointing at you." Celestina smiled while the dim Slytherin started looking for other people who were pointing at her.  
  
"There isn't any-" Pansy stopped talking because a pink frosted cupcake had landed right on her nose.  
  
"It's a good color for you," Draco said sarcastically from the far end of the table.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouted from inside the great hall (no one was sure who, but there were rumors it might have been Dumbledore).  
  
It was only a few seconds before the Hall was in total chaos. Harry and Ron flinging the Hogwarts cuisine to various faces of their fellow students. Lavender had a tray up against her 'beautiful' face from SIFO's (somewhat identifiable flying objects). At one point, Snape got hit in the head with a flying ball of rice pudding. The room went silent. Then Snape used a reverse 'Accio' charm and the ball of pudding straight back to the Hufflepuff who threw it. Draco had even gotten into the excitement, and started levitating puddings to drop on top of people's heads.  
  
Kaida noticed Draco about to drop a platter of food onto Goyle's head. She picked up an apple and chucked it at his head. The apple was inches away from the back of his head when someone grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him under a table.  
  
"Jeez! You could've given me whiplash!" Draco rubbed his neck as he crouched under the low table.  
  
"Well,_ sorry_! I thought you might have ruined your perfect hair if it got banged by that apple." Draco looked up to the person who had brought him down to see Celestina smiling at him with a look that said she thought he was a dumb ass.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I was over reacting a little." Draco smiled kindly at Celestina. "You think my hair is perfect?"  
  
Celestina smiled and turned to look out at the scene above the table.  
  
"That was pretty smart. What you were doing with your wand." Celestina said as she sat down cross-legged.  
  
"You haven't learned it yet?" Celestina shook her head, "I could show you if you wanted."  
  
"Sure," Celestina crawled over to where Draco was sitting.  
  
"It's basically just a swish and flick of you wand and then you say 'Wingardium Leviosa'"  
  
Celestina "swished" her wand in a slashing matter and mispronounced 'Wingardium'.  
  
"No, you move your wand more like this," Draco placed his hand on top of Celestina's and moved his hand slowly as he showed her the motion of the spell. "And it's Win-Gar-Di-Um"  
  
Celestina moved even closer to Draco, so that if she moved any closer she would've been sitting on his lap. "Okay. So, like this?" Celestina moved her wand, with Draco's hand still on it, in the proper motion and whispered the incantation. Soon a bowl of pudding levitated into the air and plunged down onto Crabbe's head.  
  
"This is fun," Celestina snorted as the bewildered Slytherin looked around frantically for the individual who had attacked him so clandestinely.  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed.  
  
Celestina looked into Draco's eyes and smiled, "Hey, this is my first day here do you want to give me a tour of the castle?"  
  
"Sure, I guess I could." Draco crawled out from under the table and helped Celestina to her feet.  
  
As they started to walk out of the hall, Celestina gasped. Draco turned to her and noticed that the top of her robes hand a small flame on it. Draco quickly put his hand on top of it to put it out. There was a slight smarting feeling but it passed as soon as the flame died.  
  
Draco looked around to see Kaida standing with her wand still in the position it had been in from when she used the Incendio spell. Her eyes still had a glimmer of red in them and this time they didn't disappear. 


End file.
